The Bad girl and her Werewolf
by taydortot
Summary: Wild child Ace Black finds herself in la push with severe injuries and a huge protective werewolf shadowing her every move. With a damaged past and unsure future will she give into the imprint. And intense passionate story beginning to end M for cursing
1. Meeting Ace chapter 1

bad girl chapter 1

Greattt it was raining, as must as I appreciated the color grey it realy wasn't doing anything for me today. I revved the engine on my bike and sped along the gravel road towards la push. As the rain really started to pour I slowed and turned into the nearest gas station.

I parked somewhere I thought there might be shelter for my baby before running inside. I didn't carry a purse or that shit, all I owned was under the seat of my motorcycle. The gas station was small and poorly lit with the unpleasant odor that usually accompanied gas stations. I got to the girls bathroom, blocked the door with a chair that happened to be handy, and started to strip.

Thank God there was one of those weird blowy hand dryers. I got down to my soaking wet white tank top through which you could see vary clearly my lacy black bra. I knew there wasn't really anything I could do for my tight black jeans but I'd sure as hell do what I could for my tee-shirt considering it was my last. It was black and said metallica on the front, one of my prized possessions.

I was what you might call an adrenaline junkie, had been since I was 14. I had bounced in and out of the party scene,jumped off cliffs and OD'd more times thanI could count, but for some fucking reason I just couldn't die. I'd tried to commit suicide more that 5 times but somehow, my body managed to survive.

One thing I had learned from this is that adrenaline is your friend. It makes you faster, stronger, and more alive than anything else. When you push your bike to 165 on an empty highway and just KNOW that it's gonna crash it does something to your mind.

Who was I? Oh ya, my name was Megan black but everyone, and I mean EVERYONE called my Ace. Probably because I was the best fucking poker player ever. When I thought my shirt was dry enough I threw it on an slipped out. Standing in the gas station was a tall man with soaking wet black hair and bright green eyes. He was lean and muscular with tatoos sleeving his arms...He. Was. Hot. I slipped right back in the bathroom and flipped my hair under the dryer until it dtopped dripping. I had wavy dirty blond hair that leaned towards brown. It fell in messy choppy layers to right below my chest. my dark brown eyes were rimmed with thick lashed and thicker eyeliner I smudged away as much as I could.

My lips were probably my best feature, wide and full. Not exactly Angelina Jolie but damn close. I shook out my hair and ran my thumbs beneath my eyes again to wipe away any smuged eyeliner. As I stepped out of the bathroom the man took in my appearance. From my damp shirt that clung to my curves to my messy hair and pouty lips, his eyes filled with approval and...lust? Wow that was fast, he didn't even know me. He walked over to me and asked in a deep voice.

"What's a littel girl like you doin' in a place like this?"

"Little?" I scoffed "I haen't been little for along time" Well not mentally at least I was thin with a decent chest and narrow hips, standing all of 5.3 I probably looked all of my 16 years but not much more. My biker clothes and heavy liner helped my reach the desired 18 appearance.

"I'll say", He muttered before he started ,"Need a ride?"

I grinned "Nope, I brought my bike." I pointed out the window and he whisteled.

"She's a beauty." I knew that much. He started again "Well, it's almost 7:00 and it' gonna be getting dark soon, wanna go to a party with me?"

Hell ya I did, but I played it cool. "Sure, sounds good, would you take me back here after it's over?"

"I'll take you whereever you want sweetheart" He gave me a smoldering look that probably made my jeans alittle damper.

I grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

I let him lead me outside to his pickup truck and off we were. I knew that this was crazy, stupid, and dangerous, but I really didn't give a damn.


	2. Meeting Paul chapter 2

BAD GIRL chapter 2 (pauls POV)

Damn! It was time for the party to start already. My friend Kyle was throwing a massive party since his parents were out of town and I sure wasn't gonna miss it. There would probably be some hot girls there and it's been 2 weeks since i had gotten any.

I's beed running these fucking double partols for over 2 weeks now because of one tiny accident where i phased in my truck on the road. It's not my fault I turn into a giant wolf when I'm possed and it's not my fault I get pissed easy. I glanced over at the clock, it read 9:00 shit, I guess I"ll just get there early.

Heading out the door I grabbed my keys an jumped in my car. REvving the engine I sped past "Welcome to la Push " sign. By the time I got to Kyles a few people were already showing up. I made my way inside an grabbed a ottle of vodka off the table, shit man, they had the ahrd stuf, which was good considering how hard it was to get a werewold drunk. After 1/2 of the bottle there were a good ammount of people showing up. It was dark now and the music was loud. I was dancing with some gil when she suggested we go upstairs.

FUCK YA! I'd needed this all night. I managed to talk down the rest of the bottle on the way up the stairs and was blissfully drunk. We (me and nameless blond) made our way to the first door we saw and opened it. The next few minutes came in slow motion and WAY to fast.

There were a girl and a guy on the bed. The girl was small and tan, wearing a black bra and black panties. She had a flat stomach with a bella button ring, and the guy was focused on getting his jeans off. I heard a giggle as a soft husky voice spoke

"Sorry, occupied."

I couldn't leave, my heart was thudding so heaily I was sure they could hear it downstairs. The guy movd his head to place another hot open mouthed kiss on her neck hen i saw her. Her HUGE brown eyes thickly rimmed in lashes were nearly closed as her mouth formed a perfect "O". Her dirty blond hair matted to her neck in sweat and right then my world stopped. Just as soom as my mind registered what she was doing a single though passed through my head. _This is gonna end badly. _

** ACE**

The guy, Chris I had learned his nam was, had actually turned out to be pretty cool. Besides being ridiclously hot he was reallly funny and actually sorta nice. When I had started to take things a little far he had actually fucking stopped me and asked me if "I was sure I wanted to do this" I of courst just wanted to forget and he was doing a wonderful job with that.

At the moment we were going at it pretty hot n' heavy. My shirt and jeans were tossed on the floor with his shirt. I heard the door creak open as chris worked on the button oj his jeans. I giggled and murmured "Sorry, occupied." Chris leaned in, seemingly unplased by the intruder, to place another kiss along my neck. I met the eyes of the guy standing at the doorway. Some trashy looking blond was pulling on his arm, but he remain glued to his slop.

Just then, Chris started to suck my pulse point and I let out a little mewl of pleasure. The guy seemed to smap. He bared his teeth and a feral smarl ripped from the back of his throat. Before i knew what was happening, Chris was off of me and pressed against the wall by the guy's massive arms. The blond started sreeming and the guy moved his hands to Chris's throat pressing until Chris was choking.

Doing the only thing I knew to do, I pressed myself between the two and plassed my hands against the guy's solid chest. "STOP IT!"

I pushed him but it was like pushing stone. He looked down at me and his black eyes widened before he let go of Chris, who fell coughing and gagging to the floor, and crushed me to his chest. I could hardly breath and it felt like electricity was flowing through my body. He brought his face doan and muzzled my neck "MINE" he growled in a soft voice, I could feel the roughness of stubble against my soft neck and he licked up the side of it. I shuddered in pleasure.

WHAT THE HELL! I didn't even know this guy and here I was getting turned on by him. I slipped out of his embrace and felt woozy. Oh ya, I was high, damn this room had gotten hot. I couldn't breath. AS blondies screams reverberated off the walls and Chris's choking got louder the guy leaned foward again. Oh shit, I'm gonna black out.


	3. What the hell! chapter 3

**Authors note (what the hell it was time for one anyways) So, I am ridiclously encouraged by yall's adding me to your favs and the 2 reviews I have, I used to laugh at stories with only 4 or 5 reviews but now I get it and I am treasuring every one. A special thanks goes out to **_LadyBlondeMary_** and **_ForeverBlond_**. *giggle* both my reviews are blond and so am i hehe. well i've dyed my hair every color or the rainbow (pink, red, purple, etc.) but am back at my natural blonde (well blondish) as of last week. I decided to update early but imagine me on my knees begging for reviews, yup that's how desperate I am. Well now that we're done with this authors note, here's your next chapter. oh and p.s. I am so fucking sorry for the typo's on the last chapter I was in a rush to give you guys another chapter and introduce you to paul *sigh isn't he dreamy* lol that i forget to spell check, so sue me, looking for a beta if youre interested message me...okayyy nowww we're done. :)**

Chapter 3 The Aftermath (paul's POV)

After dealing with the guy on the ground (knocking him out cold) I picked my angel up and took her out to my truck. Damn, her scent filled my lungs and the breath was knocked out of me. It was erotic with sweat and sex, I growled at the thought, like salt and cinnimon, none of that flowery shit. Her hair was so fucking soft and I groaned as it fell across my chest in damp clumps.

I laid her in the back of my truck and started the engine. I was taking her to Emily and Sam's. When I got there I snatched her up and carried her in. Without knocking, I barged in. Emily and Sam weren't going at it, thank God, Emily was in the kitchen and I yelled, "Emily! I need some help!"

Taking in the girl in my arms, Emily gasped, "Who's this?"

"MY FUCKING IMPRINT!" I replied. Emily's eyed widened,

"Well lay her on the couch!"

By this time Sam was in the room. "Paul! You're shaking like a leaf, come with me."

"No!" I snarled.

"Now!"

The alpla command was to strong to resist. I snarled again but followed behind him.

**ACE**

I heard voices, I knew they were discussing me, but I couldn't make my mouth work or my body move.

"Her ID says twenty-one." I heard a snort.

"Twenty-one my ass Em, Chick's like fifteen."

_Sixteen _I mentally corrected him. As if reading my thoughts I heard the woman say

"Well sixteen according to her drivers liscense, hmm, that's strange."

"What, What's strange!" The man's voice was instantly anxious.

"It's only a motorcycle liscense, not a real one."

I heard a growl, wow, lots of those lately.

"Fuck no Em, those things are fuckin dangerous. She's too small."

"NO I'm not!" I instantly defended myself. My eyes snapped open and I instantly took in my surroundings. It was a small-looking rustic cabin with a musky earthy smell I absolutely adored! There was a woman leaning over me with 3 long silver scars running down her face. Her ebony hair shimmered and hun in lookse wavy layers, but her most stunning features was her eyes. Although her scarrs nipped at the edge of her right eye they were were still a stunning emrald green. Before I knew it my mouth was blurting out the first thing that came to my mind.

"Fuck, you've got some gorgeous eyes!"

She grinned and blushed raising her hand to her scars. I heard a rumble in the doorway and looked to see a man standing there with a grin on his face as he gave me an approving look as he He strode foward burying his face in her hair and murmuring

"She does doesn't she."

I giggled at the almost painfully tender expression of affection. I turned on my side and realized all to late that the motion would push my elbow into my side. I let out a small whimper before slamming my teeth down hard on my bottom lip, making it bleed. I winced again.

I heard a growl and turned to see the guy from last night. His face was tensed and his eyes filled with concern.

"What, What's wrong!"

Damn, I thought, I was still a little high. I glanced over at the clock 1:28 it read. Yup, I'd gotten stoned somewhere around 12:30 so I was still pretty gone. I looked down, Shit, these weren't my clothes. Where did my clothes go, oh ya, the party.  
>"Shit, those were my last clothes."<p>

the guy sucked in a sharp breath and the woman gave me a concerened look before her boyfriend asked,

"What do you mean?"

"Whaddya think I mean, That was my last pair of jeans and my last decent tee shirt. I have all of 253 bucks to my name and I have to use all of it on gas for my bike or shitty motels and now I'm wearing some strangers shirt and I don't know where I fucking am!"

I leaned over to grab my wallet off the top of the nightstand where they had laid it and somehow managed to twist myself at an awkard angle resulting in me lying on the floor tangled up in sheets, the worst part was that I had landed on something. I heard a faint cracking sound and let out another sound of pain. Suddenly the guy was standing over me with a growl reverberating in his chest. I looked down to see a childs toy, a play house, and it had hit me straight in the ribs.

"Gahhh!"

"What happened! Emily what's wrong with her?

"My ribs," I choked out with a sob.

"We need to take her to the hospital right now!" She said.

I felt my world slipping and was aware of a scorching heat pressed against my body. Fuck! Since when did I pass out this much?


	4. The Hospital chapter 4

**Heyyy :) I have been wanting to do this all day :) unfortunately I have been stuck babysitting and thus pre-disposed (is that how you spell that lol). I came to the conclusion that I should probably put the reminder to review at the bottom of the story, (I'm a geinus aren't I) so that's what i'm gonna do. A special shout out to **_ForeverBlonde, LadyBlondeMary,and Alexanderlover31_**, and all the other lovlies that put this story on their fav's and alerts. I hope you like this chapter, I think you get to know paul a little bit better. So here we go.**

Chatper 4, The Hospital, (Paul's POV)

I growled and paced restessly as doctor Vamp checked on my girl. Sam and Emily sat across from me. As soon as I smelled the leech comming I was on full alert. When I saw his posture I knew something was wrong. He started,

"you said the patient's name was Megan Black? Would she bear any relation to Billy Black?"

It hadn't even computed to me that that was her last name, Damn I was fucking up this imprint stuff. Emily answered for me.

"We don't know? Why?"

"Because," He started with a hard edge to his voice, "I would very much like to talk to her legal gaurdian."

"From what we can tell" Emily answered again, "She's a street kid. But we'll take responsibility for her won't we Sam, after all she's Paul's im-"

I cut her off then and said, "What's wrong with her Cullen?," I spat the last word like a curse. He shot me a cold glance before saying slowly

"She exhibits all the signs of domestic abuse, her ribs are severly bruised. I took the liberty of taking a few extra x-rays and it confirmed my suspicions. She has had 33 fractures or breaks in her body and at the moment, 3 are not fully healed, 2 were not properly set, and 1 will stay that way forever.

I began to shake, MINE, **MINE, **_**MINE**_, every part of my being was snarling with rage. Some fucker had dared to mess with MY girl.

"Where is she."

My words were harsh and clipped, not phrased as a question, it was a miracle I got them out at all. Cullen spared me a wary glance before he decided (very wisely) it might not be a smart idea to piss off an anlready enraged werewold. MY wolf needed her. Now!

**ACE**

It was hot. Such a beautiful stifling comforting overwhelming heat. I opened my eyes and saw that that guy (really should learn his name) had molded his body to mine as I lay in the hospital bed. He had been careful not to place his arm around me, should he damage my ribs, but had tangled his fingers in mine so tight I feared I had lost feeling in my right hand. Strangely enough my left hand was feeling the pull of a magnet.

I lifted the traitorous hand and placed it along his hard jaw, smoothing it over a days worth of stubble. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, and I realized he was awake. I tried to pull my hand back but before I knew it his large hot callused hand was on top of mine, trapping it there. Wait a minute, was he...purring?

I heard someone clear their throat. When I realized that we weren't alone I sat up instantly and gasped at the pain in my ribs. The guy beside me growled and started to say something before was cut off by the doctor who had just entered the room.

"It's hardly appropriate to be laying on the bed with her, expecially considering she doesn't know you" _You tell him doc! _I mentally cheered him on.

The guy tensed before slowly saying, "I'm. Not. Moving."

The doctor looked perturbed but otherwise remained silent.

To me the doctor said."please dear, try and remain laying down. You'll be in here for about 4 to 5 more days and they'll pass quicker if you stay still and allow yourself to heal. Now, tell me, where are your parents?"

I sucked in a sharp breath, not expecting such a persolnal question before deciding to spill my guts and blame it on the pain killers.

"Well my 'dad'" air quotes here, "Is some prick who was doing my mom for a few weeks and split when the stick turned pink. My 'mom'" , reappearance of the air quotes, "was either to drunk, high, or stuck underneath whatever boyfriend she had at the time to remember her 14 year old daughter when she jetted off to vegas with whats-his-name, so right now, no parents to speak of. But don't worry doc I'll keep you posted!"

My breath was comming hard and fast and I realized that I'd just ranted my most painful secret at a doctor who didn't give a damn. He asked with obvious disbelief in his velvet voice

"So you haven't had a parental gaurdian since you were 14?"

I glared at him as coldly as I could "I haven't had any sort of gaurdian since the day I was born. There was this one guy I shacked up with when I turned 16 to get my GED but things there weren't exactly _parental_ so I got the hell out of there as soon as possible."

I realized that the bed was...shaking? The couple in the doorway, the ones from the house, looked on. the woman with tears glistening in her eyes and the man with, anger? What the fuck, why would he be angry at me? When he met my eyes his dark brown one's softened and I realized, _anger for me_. I don't get it, why would he be angry for me? I, quite literally, wasn't anyone.

Suddenly the guy (really REALLY need to learn his name) was off the bed and out the door.

"Paul!"( _so that's his name, Paul, got it _) the other guy (gotta learn his name now) called after him.

"Emily watch Megan." I winced at his use of my real name. "I'll go check on paul."

She nodded, _mental note: scarface green eyes = Emily _.

The doc, who I had forgotten was in the room, started in again"As much as i HATE to tell you this, now that I'm aware of your situation I have to alert DCS."

"No!" I snarled/sobbed, "If you dare to put me in fucking foster care with a bunch of check cashers and perverts I will either run away or kill myself, most likely the latter."

Emily cut in, "That won't be necessary Doctor Cullen"

I noticed she didn't say his name to kindly, "We'll take her."

_Say what now?_ "Sam and I could take her in, you understand the situation, I don't see how we could do any less." Chick only looked like twenty-five at the most and here she was getting herself in a shitload of trouble trying to be responsible for me. She probably didn't realize I'd crashed my first car at 13 and taken my first hit of coke at 12.

I got that I was like an irresistible project for those mom types and she did exude a motherly vibe, but I wasn't gonna be anybody's fucking charity case. I wanted to say something but bit down hard on my full swolen lip.

Doctor Cullen nodded solomly and murmered something about paperwork as they both went to stand right outside the room, and thus out of hearing range. I had a plan, it was fucking simple: as soon as I "recovered" I'd run. I'd stay aloof, not get attached, not open up, it would be painless. Yep, damn good plan, so why did my heart ache at the idea of leaving these people.

** Sooooo , whadya think, pretty pretty please leave a review with a sexy shirtless paul on top :)**


	5. The Talk chapter 5

**Hey yall (I'm from tennessee, don't judge me:) This I think was my favorite chapter to write up until 7 and 8 (first hug and kiss) and you get to see a snippet of the pack mind, gotta love that. I absolutely LOVE the fact that I have 13 reviews and now i'm shooting for 20:) I'm gonna try and make this next chapter so awesome that you have to leave a review lol , I hope you like it. Oh and I'd like to give a shout out once again to my reviewers **_Lorna Roxen, 15, ladyMiraculousNight, Alexanderlover31, ForeverBlonde, LadyBlondeMary, IHateHowIWishedYouCared, and pixi1997. _**Once again I'd love to thank all the wonderful people that suscribed to the story. You all touch my heart...here we go.**

**Chapeter 5 , The Talk, (Pauls POV)**

Fuck No. This could not be my imprints life. No dad, check, Shitty mom, check, Fucked up childhood, check. And the worst part of it all was, I WAS ALIVE! I was in the world sitting on my ass in La Push while random strangers were beating the shit out of MY imprint, MY little girl. My breath was comming in ragged gasps as I tried my hardest to keep from phasing, only 20 more yards till I was at the edge the forest bodering Forks hospital. I could make it. Suddenly I remembered her last comment about shaking up with some guy at FUCKING 16!

I phased on the spot, just imagining what I would do to the motherfucker who dared to touch MY baby girl. Torture, Slow fucking torture. I knew I had to get back to her, get back human. Unfortunately, I had shredded my clothes when I phased. My mom had already told me that she wasn't buying anymore new clothes for me, and all I owned was 2 pairs of jean cuttofs maybe 3 pairs of basketball shorts and no shirts. I was outta luck. Good thing Sam had told me if I ever needed It I could borrow some clothes from him. I was about to take him up on that offer. Suddenly Embry's voice popped up in my head, he must of been phased.

_Hey man, Hot imprint!_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

_Just stating a fact bro, it's not like I want her, hey is it true you found her high?_

I wished that Embry was within hitting distance.

_None of your fucking business asshole, now shut up and let me get some clothes_

I didn't hear a reply so I assumed that he had phased back. By the time I reached Sam's house it was getting dark. I slipped on some basketall shorts and a tee-shirt. I remembered Emily's offer and my heart almost fucking stopped. My imprint would be staying here. No parents to keep her away from me. She would be staying with my alpha and his imprint, the two people in this word that would let me see her as much as I wanted, no , scratch that, NEEDED to see her. Already my heart was twisted painfully from being away from her so long. My wolf was about to take over, and I was about to let him.

**ACE**

The hospital bed was lumpy and uncomforable. The guy, Paul, had either been in the room,or the waiting room (when I got pissed at his constant attention) for the past 4 days. I think he even slept here.

_Speak (think) of the devil_

Just then Paul entered my room with his usual

"How do you feel?"

The weird thing was that even though I had heard it over 50 times in the last four days, not once did it seem dry or bored. The creepy part was, that he seemed genuinelly concerened every time, like he really wanted to know my answer. But I was a bitch, So I snapped at him. 

"Like shit! But a better question is why the fuck do you gove a damn? You were all ready to go off and fuck blondie before you decided to go ape-shit on Chris, who did nothing to you by the way, and now you're with me all the time acting like you give a damn how I am!"

I watched a myriad of emotions flicker across his face as my words rang out : Hurt, grief, anger, disbelief, then back to anger. That seemed to be his favorite emotion.

"How could you even- that blonde was just- that douche bag was asking for- I'm not acting- WHAT THE FUCK!'

Listening to the deep husky timbre of his voice stutter through that emotion packed jumble of words was more that funny, it was HILARIOUS. For the first time since all this shit started I laughed. I let my head fall back on the shitty hospital pillow and I laughted. Paul looked at me with a mixture of anger and awe. That was another thing, the way he looked at me, it might have been the painkillers but every fucking time his face lit up like the fourth of July and it was like the adoration of a mother staring at her child. It was more than hard to take for a piece of shit like me that didn't deserve it.

After the laughter subsided I glared at him, obviously knocking him off gaurd.

"Why are you always looking at me like that? Since the first moment you saw me you've looked at my like I was the fucking virgin mary and you of all people can bear witness that I'm not."

He shuddered and grimaced but the shuddering didn't stop, it intensified into full on shaking and he turned as if to leave. Before I really knew what I was doing I was outta bed and had grabbed he rock fucking hard upper arm. His whole body stiffened and I could feel a heat so strong It made me shudder pulse between us.

He turned slowly, and brought his hands up my arms and back down. We stayed like this with the heat radiating and the much needed friction keeping me still until I asked  
>"Will you please answer at lease <em>one <em>of my questions?"

Before I knew it He was sitting on the edge of the bed and I was on his lap, straddeling him. He leaned in close and murmered

"Which one?"

"Umm the last one."

He growled, a sound that went straight to my already damp pussy and I made a movement as if to get off. He growled again, although this time it sounded more like a moan, and held me tighter.

"Well, little girl, I give more than a damn, I'd give my life and then some for you."

He hadn't backed his mouth away from my neck and his heated breath blew against my ear almost making me lose my train of thought.

"Well what about- "

I was cut off, "Uh uh little girl, you said one question, now I get one."

I was about to lose all logic if I didn't get off his lap soon, but I didn't want to.

"Will you play 20 questions with me little girl?"

I almost laughed but I caught it so it just cme out sounding strangled, "That's no fair." He gave me a crooked grin and I relented, "Okayyy fine, what do you want to know"


	6. 20 Questions, and then some chapter 6

**Hello lovely people who read my story :). I am terribly sorry it took me this long to upload, if you must know I come from one of those wonderful judo Christian homes where everything (including spongebob and power rangers) is banned. This being stated, twilight is also on the no-no list and so I have to write type and upload these things sneakily while humming the mission impossible theme song. But here it is and I truly hope yall like it.**

Chapter 6 , 20 questions (and then some) Ace's POV

His eyes darkened "Everything, but we'll start with your favorite color?"

"Grey"

He gave me a look of suprise and then smiled, _oh no, his eyes are gray, he's gonna think that that's the reason _ I mentally smacked myself in the face, but he kept going.

"Who's your best friend?"

"Never had one"

"Never?" He asked with disbelief in his eyes.

"Well unless you count pervy college drop out from the trailer next to ours than no!"

His russet skin mottled and he started to shake. I placed my hands against his chest and slowly slid then down then upwards in an effort to soothe him. He let out another one of those strange growl/groan sounds and i made a mental note _Big boy likes touchy feely, got it _ he calmed instantly and asked

"What does your mom look like?"

"Well her hair was always bleached but I'm pretty sure it was brown. I think her eyes were brown to but they were always so fucking bloodshot, plus I never really gave a damn.

The questions went on like this for a while until he reached the important ones.

"Why do you have so many broken bones?

I decided I was gonna be a bitch and freak him out.

" I broke my first bone at 8, fell down the stairs, broke my leg.""

He gave me a suspicious glance but gestured for me to keep going. I grinned, this was about to get fun.

"Next time I was 12 and one of my mom's boyfriends twisted my arm behind my back till it broke."

Paul snarled and began to shake violently, I placed my hands back on his chest and waited for him to calm down before continuing

"Next time-" he cut me off

"Wait if you were 12 then that means that you broke" he did the math in his head "32 bones in 4 years." his face was a mask of horror

"Great, you can do math, now stop interrupting. Next time my mom spent all the grocery money I had earned on drugs so I punched the wall, breaking 3 fingers and my wrist. And now comes the fun stuff, but just keep your cool and remember, I'm a big girl, Okayyyy?"

**PAUL **

It was talking all my energy to control my shaking so all I could manage was a stiff nod. She started in on her fascinating horror story.

" Few weeks after my 14th birthday my mom left for Vegas with her dirtbag boyfriend. I wasn't about to stick around so I packed all my shit, took all the money I had hidden, and left. If you must know, the last time I grew I was 14 haha so I looked about the same as I do now, pretty old for my age back then. I stole a bike and took off. One night I was driving WAY to fast and I ran a red light. A cop signaled me to stop but I knew what they would do to a 14 year old runaway with no parents, and DCS was NOT an option for me. I managed to get away, but I pushed my bike to 120 in the middle of the night. That rush" She sucked in a sharp breath.

"It's fucking amazing. There's nothing like it, and I knew right away I wanted more of it."

I did the math in my head before it hit me, I gasped and tried to reign in my wolf who was violently snapping at te chains constraining him. He wanted to pin her down and dominate her, make her know that she was ours and she was NOT fucking allowed to hurt herself.

"Twenty-seven bones" I whispered horsely. She had broked 27 of her beautiful bones. She grinned and I was dumb struck, what the fuck, why the hell was she smiling.

"Well if it makes you feel better from then till I turned fifteen I only broke 10 bones, only 2 or 3 at a time and it was just little stuff like getting thrown off my bike, or getting mixed up with rough people.

My whole body was shaking and a growl rumbled from deep within my chest. She glared at me.

"So you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

Two sides of me warred: Fuck No! Hell Yes!, It was like watching a car wreck you didn't want it to happed but you HAD to watch it to see it play out. I nodded seeing as that was all I could manage again

"Well, here comes the _coup de gras_"

My stomach turned

"I was getting real good at what I was doing I had snuck out of 4 different hospitals and learned how to get casts off quite convienently. It had been 10 months since I'd had an accident, and I was getting cocky. I decided I was too cool for school and I was gonna do something I'd always wanted to try, cliff diving."

This is where I mentally began to come apart at the seems. I had gone cliff diving with the pack right after I'd phased and that shit was dangerous, even for a shape shifter werewolf. She continued, oblivious to my deteriorating self control.

"I found a cliff and thought it was perfect. I didn't factor in the tides or the fact that it was 80 to 100 feet in the air or the fact that it was april. It was by far my most exhilirating high, but before I knew it the waves were smashing me up against the cliff side. It was so cold and all I could remember thinking is _'It's finally over' _ but before I knew it there was a beach, to this day I don't know how I fucking got there. I woke up in the hospital with 12 broken bones and 5 fractures. The doctors eventually dragged a name out of me but the name I gave then was Rebecca Smith, seemed pretty generic and they let it slide.

'Of course they eventually realized I was lying but by then I had shut down. I didn't tell em a thing. It took for-fucking-ever to heal. You gotta understand that it wasn't the pain that bothered me, it was the aftermath. I fucking hate hospitals and geting in one for that long was really starting to get to me. The day they took my last cast off I was outta there. Surprisingly it wasn't that hard. My ribs were the worst of my injuries and were were still broken when I left, but they were bound and starting to mend.

1 month later here I am thinking that my ribs are fine but for some reason putting all my weight onto my elbows onto my ribs did something. I have no fucking idea how my body works. "

My mind could hardly reconcile what it had been hearing. My Imprint, My beautiful baby girl, had thrown herself off a cliff, on purpose. She had almost died. The very shadow of an idea of a world where Ace didn't exist shot a burning hole through my body. I felt like I couldn't breath, like the air had been knocked out of me. I hated this, hated the feeling of helplessness that accompanied the idea of her hurting herself. I would watch her though, 24/7 and when I couldn't I'd have one of the other guys do it for me. No way in hell was I gonna live in a world without her.

**I know it's short but the next one is much longer, please please review :D**


	7. The Pack chapter 7

**Because I've been soooo horrible about updating I think I'll try to get the next one up tomorrow, I really hope yall like this one, it's one of my faves, and to all of the people who i promised a sexy hug to i'm terrible sorry but i cut this chapter short and it's in the next one but don't worry i'll have it up soon. :) here go's nothing**

Chapter 7 The Pack

**ACE**

Emily's house was beautiful, I couldn't fully appreciate it the first time I had been here. Now, in the light of day, I took in the charming cabin with it's unmistakable air of hospitality. The golden dust motes floated around me like tiny feathers engaged in the dance of air and gravity.

I knew I couldn't stay, couldn't get attached. I was already thinking of ways to recall my previous words to Paul. What a fucking idiot I was. I could probably pass it off as the pain meds talking but damn, really, was I that stupid.

Before I could figure out an answer to my problem I heard the front door open and voices in the living room, I pulled on a pair of jean shorts Emily had lent me and noticed I was still wearing pauls shirt, _oh what the hell._

I wandered out into the kitched and blanched, these dudes were fucking huge! I stopped and gapped for a moment, before they noticed me. There were around 8 guys and 1 girl. Two of them were checking me out but the rest seemed friendly enough, except for the girl, she was giving me a gold glare. I glared right back. She looked stunned for a moment before muttering something. Paul growled and turned towards me, his gaze instantly softening.

"You're up."

"No shit."

For a moment I was about to apologise, before a grin tugged at the corners of his delicious lips and the whole room burst out into raucous laughter. Shit leaving was gonna be harder than I thought.

**EMBRY**

So this was pauls imprint. From the moment he laid eyes on her the packs mindset shifted to include her just like with Kim, Claire, and Emily. Even thought I couldn't rightly view her in any way but fraternal I could still think she was hot, right? I mean Kim was a pretty girl, and Emily was still beautiful despite her scars, but this chick, DAMN! Her eyes were deep brown, but as sooty and gorgeous as they were, her lips had to be her best feature. They were huge with a soft red tint to them like they were bitten frequently.

Even as I thought these things it was simply as a brother acknowledges his sisters good looks (at least that was what I was telling myself) even if those looks happened to be walking sex. As one of the wolves that had not imprinted I could acknowledge a sensuality about the girl even she wasn't aware of, but judging by pauls expression the poor son of a bitch was more than aware. When leah muttered something about "bitchy attitude" and collin and brady checked her out Paul snarled. Yup, he sure had his work cut out for him.

**JAKE**

Her eyes were the exact same shade as Bellas, wait, scratch that, Bella's eyes were a milk chocolate, this girl was definitly dark. She had thicker lashes though and was built entirely different. Chick had major curves. Not to many, of course, she had a small flat stomach from what I could see through Paul's shirt. Her waist was small but her ass was perfect and strained at Emily's shorts, obviously made for a woman with a more narrow reer end.

"You're up." said Paul. She threw him a look and said.

"no shit."

I was suprised, most everyone was afraid of Paul, He was by far the largest of us besides Sam that is. But she seemed unphased.

Paul cleared his throat, here comes the big introduction.

"You guys this is-"She cut him off, damn I'm liking this chick more and more.

"My name's Megan Black but I seriously prefer Ace, it's all anyone ever calls me but you don't have to remember, I won't be here for long."

Paul snarled and said something, but I was tuned out

_Megan __**Black **__, black as in my last name _

All the other guys were looking at me, I interrupted paul.

"What's your mom's name?"

She game me a funny look but replied

"Miranda, why?"

"Because you're my cousin."

As starting a revelation as this was, all I could think was

_Great, My cousin has a perfect ass. _

Aren't my thoughts just prize winning

**please please please review maybe I'll write a small lemon as a reward :)**


	8. Reconciliation chapter 8

**This is my official fav chapter lol sexy hug scene and then some :) by the way I've been meaning to ask, how do yall feel about lemons? For? Against? leave a review or send me a message, I really want to know. Nowwww onto the chapter**

Chapter 8 Reconciliation (Ace's POV)

Great, another rope tying me to this place. The only reason I had come to this town was curiosity, my mom never mentioned family here. I groaned and put my face in my hands before saying quickly

"I hope you don't think I want anything, I don't. I didn't even know I had family here. I'm just moving through town."

Paul growled, damn that was annoying

" Enough!", I said, "What's with all the fucking growling, are you a dog, NO, so talk like a human!"

For a moment the room was silent before it errupted into racous laughter from everyone except Jacob and Paul. Jacob's face still looked like he had seen ghost and Paul's face was a mixture between anger and grief, with a dash of unwilling amusement at my last comment.

Jacob started then

"My dad said Miranda ran off at 16 and never came back. He didn't ever hear from her again, we never knew she had a kid."

"Well don't worry" I said sarcastically "You can pretend like she didn't, I'll be outta your hair as soon as someone can drive me to the gas station where I left my bike."

Paul's face was back to full on rage and a low growl vibrated in his chest, I knew then that none of them would be volunteering.

"Well I guess I'm hitch hiking, nice meeting you guys. Tell my uncle, whoever he is, I say 'hi'." Before I made it a yard, paul was right in front of me, eyes on fire.

" No way in HELL", he snarled, "Are you getting in a car with some stranger and leaving on that bike." His tone broached no argument whick left me no other option but sneaking out. Damn, I really didn't wanna hurt Emily's feelings, she seemed nice.

"Okay." I replied calmly, he looked shocked, well suspicious and shocked, but made no comment. "Now, If you're done, I'm gonna walk to the nearest gas station and buy some ciggarretts. I'd invite you to come, but honestly, I don't want you to. So if you're about done telling me what I can and can't do I'm gonna go." And with that, I left, leaving 8 huge hot guys and 1 girl, with their mouths hanging open.

**PAUL**

She couldn't get that far. I would follow her, simple as that, and if any fucker tried to mess with her, I would kill them. And shit, Jacob's cousin? Of all the peopld to be related to, Jacob? That little shit spent all his time pining for a leech lover that just used him.

At least I wouldn't catch him lusting for her. Embry knew exactly what an imprint was to a pack member, a sister, but these two little fuckers Collin and Brady were so new to the pack that they weren't fully integrated to the mind set. If I ever heard them think a single fucking thought about Ace that wasn't biblically approved, I'd tear them to pieces.

I gave her a 5 minute head start before starting out the door and following her scent. Soon enough, I was no more that 200 yards from her small frame. I prayed she wouldn't see me and hid in the bushed for extra effect. She managed to remain unscathed for most of the walk there, which was supprising. She found the gas station with little effort and made her way towards a group of guy's outside.

A new problem arose, how to watch her while she was inside. Turns out I didn't have to. She approached a guy standing with his friends outside and I used my extra awesome wolf hearing to listen in.

"Nice car.", it wasn't "Looks like a fresh paint job."

The guy was grinning like he's just won the lottery. He had to be like 25 but obviously had no problem hittin gon a 16 year old. I was shaking with rage and my wolf along with myself was viciously snarling, begging to be let out. We wanted, NEEDED , to show this motherfucker who she belonged to

"It is, wanna take a ride"

My self control was like a rubberband stretched WAY to far, her answer could either relax me or make me snap.

"Maybe, later." My body went slack with relief "do you think you could buy me some cigs? That's what I came for, but I forgot my fucking wallet."

She did this ridiculously sexy thing where she put her hands in the back pockets of those fucking short jeans gripping her perfect ass and pushing her chest foward. She licked her sexy lips and pushed them out a little while her hair hung damp and thick down her back.

Even I could see the guy's prominent errection as he simply nodded and walked inside. His friends surrounded her and started asking her questions.

"are you from around here?"

"been here long?"

"do you have a boyfriend?"

She answered like a pro, with just enough disintrest to throw them off. "No to all three. I'm from Georgia. Been here around a week and dying to get out. I don't have a boyfriend because I don't want one."

By now cigarrette boy had come out and slung his arm around My girl.

"Wanna get out of here sweetheart?"

She grinned and said "Well I do need to pick up my bike."

That's when I lost it. The rage shuddered up my spine and I felt the flash of intense pain while thousands of hairs like tiny needles burst from my skin and my flesh and bones contorted into those of a massive grey wolf. I charged the group of guys thinking all the while _Remember, Paul, you can't kill em' maybe tear into them a little but, but not kill em'_

Then I saw her face. Sheer and utter terror was masking her beautiful features, but instead of running away she slowly walked foward. I didn't understand, everything about me should scare her away. Then I got it, I was her adrenaline rush. The thought made me mad, what if I was a real wolf? She would die.

I snarled at the thought and the guys began to frantically scatter. One of then grabbed her arm and tried to drag her to the car. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and shuffled closer to me. He muttered "crazy bitch" under his breath and started his car, driving off before I did some real damage to his face and other valued body parts.

I leaned in, almost close enough to touch her, and let out a whimper. She looked shocked

"You're not gonna kill me?"

I growled at the idea and heard her heart accelerate even more. She got a look of extacy on her face and for a moment, in some sick twisted way, I was exhaultant that I could make her body respond that way. Then, the realization that it was fear, not me, giving her this high led me to the ever regrettable decision to phase back.

**ACE**

.Fuck. One minute there was a FUCKING HUGE WOLF in front of me, then there was Paul. A naked, steaming hot, and very big (in every possible way) Paul. I let out a whimper of shock and stumbled backwards. He held his hands up , as if to show me he was harmless. I don't think I could form words, but the relief of comming down from my high with no injury was to much.

My mind was telling me to be scared for my life, but everything else, my heart, my body, was pushing me towards him. suddenly I couldn't resist it. I threw myself at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I burried my face in his neck and began to sob. First he was stiff, before his arms wrapped around me roughly and he began to place feverish kissed in my hair and along my neck. I once again heard him purring and the rough husky words

"Mine, mine"

Against the top of my head and along the side of my neck, and you know what, I didn't even mind. in fact, I kind of liked it


	9. The Kiss chapter 9

**Hey yall, this is a short chapter...sorry ... but i like it, it's a little glimpse into the mind of Ace :) don't you just love her lol**

**p.s. (yall get their first kiss in this chapter)**

**Chapter 8 **Feelings (Paul's POV)

Was this heaven, it was everything I had imagine it to be. My imprint was wrapped around my body, seeking comfort in my arms. I was purring, fucking purring, and I didn't care. Damn she smelled so good. It wasn't like bubble gum or cookies or that shit, it was real, almost earthy and the best thing I had ever smelled. After a good 10 minutes her sobs were spaced further apart and little hic's began filling the air. She slowly untangled herself from me.

It was physically painful watching her seperate her body from mine, probably because they were formed to fit perfectly against each other. I searched her face desperately hoping that she wasn't regretting this. Her eyes, big brown, wet, and doleful, looked up at me from underneath spikey lashed and I saw...insecurity? I was the naked one! What the fuck did she have to be insecure about, she was fucking perfect.

The display of affection was enough to undue me and the feel of her body wrapped around mine had caused another not so small problem. I covered myself best as I could with my hands and said

"Hold on, I'm gonna go get some clothes."

She stood waiting obediently as I ran back into the forest to grab some clothes where I had hidden them. When I came back out I was instantly on gaurd.

Her face was blank, emotionless. Maybe she had gone into shock. Yeah that would explain it.

"Ace, are you okay?"

no reply"Look I"m sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You're a wolf."

It was blunt and there was no question in her voice.

I nodded and started to explain

Well, shapeshifter, but yes, I shift into a wolf when I get angry." _or when I come in contact with a vampire _

"What else don't I know?"

My mind instantly went to imprinting and vampires, but I wasn't sure I could tell her about them yet, expecially vampires.

"Well the reson we shake when we're angry is because we're about to phase. We can hear each others thought in wolf form and we imprint."

I added on that last part quickly, almost as an aftertought

"Imprinting?"

I sighed and wondered how she's take this.

"What's that?"

"Well...it's when a wolf see's it's mate for the first time it is instantly bound to that person. We become whatever she needs up to be we love her with everything we have. She literally becomes everything to us and there's nothing we can do to stop it"

I took a short pause

"And I imprinted on you."

**ACE**

My breath caught in my throat. How was I supposed to respong to that

"I-I'm sorry"

A look of pain flashed across him face before he said

"Don't be, I'm not."

His voice was firm, it brooked no argument

"But I'm - I'm trash, you should get so much better than me."

He growled and paced toward me. He grabbed the back of my neck with one hand and my chin with the other and pulled his lips close to my ear.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again."

Every word was bitten out harshly.

"Imprinting doesn't force me to love you, it's a bullorn in my ear telling me that you're my soul mate my perfect other half. When you insult yurself you insult me."

He pulled back and something darkened in his eyes. Before I knew what was happening he had crashed his lips into mine and his arms were securely around me effectively trapping me, not that I was complaining.

The main thing I will rememeer about our first kiss is the heat. I felt it everywhere, my back, my waist, my legs (considering that they had woven themselves around his body again) and my mouth, ecpecially my mouth. His tonge, hot and wet, slid against my swolen lower lip and I opened readily. His tonge battled with mine for a moment before he won and becan to explore my mouth. When he pulled it back and nippped at my lip I moaned eliciting a growl from him.

I scratched his scalp, comsidering my fingers had tangled themselves in his hair and he growled again into my mouth, his tonge reclaiming mine. We stayed like that or a few more moments, his tonge dominating my mouth. softly, I pulled back, trailing his bottom lip with my tonge. He shuddered with pleasure and didn't relax his hold on me.

"What just happened?" I was supprised at the raggedness of my voice.

"I just kissed my imprint,"

His voice was low and husky, reverbeaeating of my jaw where he had placed his mouth. He them begat to suck my pulse point, my weak spot. I mewled exactly like I had the first time he had seen me, with chris. but now it was him giving me pleasure.

He noticed this to and began to suck harder. I was gonna have a fucking huge hickey, but I really didn't care, why should I?

**Okayyyy so i just gave yall their first motherfuckin kiss, how did it do, :) pleaseeee review**

**p.s. I just updated my profile and put pics of ace and paul up, imma do the rest of the characters later okay :)**


	10. Pleasure chapter 10 mini lemon

**Sooo I decided I wanted to write a lemon. I don't know if this really counts, but cut me some slack, it's my first one okayyy. Oh and the funny thing it it's my longest chapter, maybe I just really like sexy scenes. Here you go.**

Chapter 10 Pleasure (Ace's POV)

What the fuck had just happened. I was back at Emily's and was freaking out. As far as I could tell the only person here was Emily, and she was in charge of making sure I didn't run away. Yeah, like I could do that now. At the moment, I was so sexually frustrated I couldn't see straight. Damn that Paul, why did he have to be such a sex god. Oh and on top of that, 'yeah I'm a wolf too' as if he could get any hotter. Was it wrong that I found that a tremendous turn on? The moisture between my legs increased, as if that was possible, and I knew it was time to take things into my own hands.

Laying back on my bed, well the spare bed that was lent to me. I remembered what Emily had told me about this bed, that sometimes, when the guys got kicked out of their houses for 'sneaking out' they would stay here. I imagined Paul laying right where I was. I placed my hands on my stomach and gently stroked around my pierced naval, imaging that it was Paul's hands on me. Just the thought sent a shudder of pleasure through my body.

I brought my right hand higher while my left one stayed on my stomach. With my right hand I began to gently caress my breast. I brought my fingers up to my mouth and sucked on them gently before I brought it back down to my nipple. The cool feel on my saliva had my nipples in pert little points and the mental picture of Paul's mouth on them increased the throbbing between my legs. After teasing my nipples for some time the sensation between my legs had become somewhat painful. I slowly drug my right hand down while I brought my left up to my chest to keep teasing my breasts.

I pushed my soft sofie shorts down to my knees and brought my hand back up to my throbbing pussy.

I gently circled my clit with my middle finger and that sensation alone brought my dangerously close to the edge. I pulled back, wanting to make this last as long as possible. Ever so slowly I pushed one finger into my pussy and couldn't hold back the moan that left my lips. I bit my lip but panted heavily through my nose. I drew it slowly in and out until that wasn't enough. Then I added another finger.

My moan was dangerously wanton and I burried my face in the comforter. I was teetering dangerously close to my orgasm. A ball of fire had wound itself tight in my stomach and was begging me to release it. Then, suddenly , a mental picture of Paul riding me as he grinned down with his sharpened canines was too much.

"Aaaahhh"

I released and my hot juices poured out onto my hands as I tried my hardest not to scream. I lay on the bed and rode out the aftershocks as my body shuddered quivered and convulsed. Then, I was still.

A new thought occurred to me. What if Emily had heard?

"Emily?"

I called out, no reply. Oh well, she was probably in her garden. That was good, for me at least. I would have been mortified if someone had heard me doing that.

I brought my fingers up to my lips and sucked them clean, not wanting to cross the living room to get to the bathroom. I, like most people, didn't revel in the idea on walking through someone else's home with cum on their hands.

I replaced my shorts quickly and threw my clothes, well Emily's clothes, on the bed, covering what remained of my juices. I peaked out the door into the kitched and was beyond relieved to find that I was right, Emily was no where to be found. Turning, I made my way into the living room, where my heart about stopped,

"OH FUCK!"

**PAUL**

I was making my way back from patrol when I ran into Emily. After mine and Ace's kiss, she had insisted I take her back to Emily's, directly after which I had to go on patrol.

"Hey Paul"

Emily started

"I have to run to the gas station, Ace is asleep, could you keep an eye on her?"

_Fuck yeah! _"Sure Emily, whatever you need."

She snorted "Yeah, whatever I need."

And with that she was gone, driving off in Sam's old truck.

I made my way into the house and was hit with the scent of Ace. I don't think, in a thousand years I would ever get tired of her scent. But there was something different about it. It was like the night we first met. It was laced with arousal. The thought had my cock instantly hard. The reason being, I knew why she was aroused. After our kiss I could smell it all over her, it was practically coming out of her skin. It had been hard for me to handle on the walk home, but the wind and air diluted it. Right now, while we were both alone, in Emily's house, it was much stronger.

I made my way inside to the living room, which sat at an angle to the guest bedroom, which is where ace was. I heard the rustling of the blankets and Ace's heartbeat. It had sped up to a quick almost uneven pace. I heard a soft whimper and her arousal spiked. Oh Fuck, my imprint was masturbating. I was 50 yards away from her, and she was masturbating.

It took everything I had not to break her door down and take her right now. My wolf was screaming in my ear 'Take Her! She's ours! We could give her more pleasure than she could ever give herself.'

I heard her moan and then some deep breathing. At this point my dick was painfully hard. Her heartbeat sped even more and I knew she was about to get her release. Just the thought had my wolf snapping at his chains, simply begging to ravage her. Unfortunately for him, after almost mauling Bella Swan last year, I had gained some self control.

"Aaahhh!"

That exclamation caught me off gaurd. Yup, I knew she was gonna be a screamer, could she be anymore perfect for me. The only part I didn't like about this was the fact that she had taken it into her own hands. I was naturally very dominant, I wanted her only pleasure to come from me.

I heard sheets rustle and the sound of her pulling up her pants. Fuckl! These mental pictures would supply me with hard on's for the rest of eternity. Then her door opened, I held my breath. She looked the opposite way of me, towards the kitchen.

She sighed in relief, probably because Emily was gone. Then she turned

"OH FUCK!"

I could smell her release on her from across the room and wanted nothing more that to pin her down and lick it off her, unfortunately, she probably wouldn't take that well. So I played it cool.

"So, how was your nap."

She blushed furiously before her expression changed to something stronger, more confident. She slowly raised her index finger to her mouth and slowly licked it off.

"Very relaxing."

My eyes were probably bulging out of my head at this point before I gave up and let my wolf take charge. Faster than she could blink I had her pinned up against the wall and was breathing hotly into her face.

"You know, little girl, I'm a little disappointed that you wouldn't let me help you touch yourself."

Her breath was coming in ragged gasps and my wolf was reveling in her physical reactions. Then, in a whisper so quiet that it took my wolf senses to hear, she said.

"Who said you didn't."

It took my brain a split second to comprehend her words before a slammed my mouth onto hers. Her lips parted instinctively and I fucking groaned when I tasted her. She has actually licked herself off her fingers. It was the most erotic thing I had ever tasted and I pulled her so close to me that there was nothing at all that could pass between us. She whimpered and hitched her leg around me.

I could have gone on like this forever, except I heard them coming. I kept her body pinned to mine but managed to separate our lips.

"They're on their way back. You should probably get cleaned up. You REALLY don't want them to smell this on you or they will jump to the wrong conclusions."

She started to pull away, keeping her gaze on the ground, but I pulled her back.

"Ace, next time you need a release. You don't have to fuck yourself." I grinned, that'd give her something to think about.

**Now please please please review and tell me what you think about maybe some real lemons? **


	11. Denial chapter 11

**Hey yall :) So I decided to update ASAP because I'm writing more frequently and I think you're going to like where this is going. I don't know exactly how the story is going to end, I do know that I'm going to be bringing in vamps in soon, and I'm terrible but I'm not exactly Team Switzerland, I'm pro-wolfpack. Oh, and I'm a bella basher, if you don't like that, I'm sorry, but it's who I am...so, onto the story :)**

Tonight was gonna be a bondfire for the ribe, but more specifically, for the pack and their imprints.

"Hey Emily"

"Yes hon?"

"What should I wear tonight?"

She grinned, "Why, trying to impress someone?"

"No!" I shot back with sass. "I've just never been to one of these things."

Emily chuckled, "Just dress warm and comfortable, it's gonna be cold tonight. As always."

There was a slight bite to her voice near the end.

"You don't like it here?"

She looked up, suprised, "Well, I grew up on the makah rez, and it's a LOT warmer there."

"You're not from here?"

"Nope"

"why's you move?"

She looked down, a sad expression on her face.

"To visit my cousin Leah."

I gasped, bitchy Leah, and kind, sweet, Emily, seemed worlds apart. Sure they were physically similar, but it was hard to tell with Emily's scarring. Plus, as terrible racist as it sounded, I thought a lot of the native american women looked alike.

"Leah's your cousin?"

The same look marred her already torn face, only adding to the sight of pain.

"Yeah. At the time...She and Sam were dating. But the moment he saw me,...well, you know."

I looked at her with obvious horror splashed across my face. She continued, either oblivious to my state, or choosing to ignore it.

"Whily we're on this subject, I might as well let you know what happened to my face."

I gasped, puzzle pieces falling into place.

"Sam"

My voice was a ragged whisper that barely registered in my own ears.

She nodded sadly

"How could he- I thought- the imprint"

"The imprint was the reason it happened."

I gasped again, wow how _Days of Our Lives _could I get. When she realized her mistake, she quickly corrected herself.

"It was an accident, of course, when he tried to explain it to me I told him he was a jack-ass, tat he couldn't posslble love me, that he was disgusting and I haed what he was doing to my cousin. It was too much, he loved me, but he's explained that his wolf was howling in agony, beggin him to claim me. Before he could stop it, it rose to the surface, he lost it."

Her voice had become quite, almost a whisper.

"After that, he wanted to die, wanted to kill himself. At this point, even despite Leah, I could see what a toll this had taken on him. He sat at my bedside at the hospital morning and night, he wouldn't sleep for watching me. I couldn't refuse him. The imprint affected me to, after all. He was my perfect other half, my soul mate. After I accepted the imprint, I began to heal rapidly. The doctors told me that they expected the scarring to be much worse, that I was lucky my injuries were healing so well. If I remember correctly he almost phased on the spot when the doctor used the word 'lucky'."

At this point her quiet voice started to crack and she chuckled listlesly.

"Me and Leah used to be like sisters, best friends, but now..."

Her voice trailed off.

"Imprinting is horribe."

My voice was flat, emotionless. My statement blunt.

She looked up, suprised, wiping a tear from her eye she started

"I know it seems-"

I cut her off

"Paul doesn't want to love me. He had to. This freaky wolf shit is making him drawn to my fucking genes so he can have good wolf babies, but ME, I'm not even his type. According to Jake, Collin, and Brady, he's into trashy blond bimbos. My genes may be great, but he got stuck with a fucked up trailer trash whore who gets off getting thrown from motorcycles. I've gotta het outta here."

Emily tried to stop me as I rushed through my room grabing up my shit and shoving it in my bag. I took a 20 and threw it on the bed.

"For te clothes I'm wearing"  
>I hastilly explained. She planted herself firmy in front of me.<p>

"Ace. Leaving WON'T break the imprint, if anything, it'll make it stronger. Paul will follow you to the end of the world, it doesn't matter if you go, because he'll just go with you."

I bit my lip hard, drawing blood, trying to keep the tears down and my voice from breaking.

"And what happens when he finds me, huh? He flips his shit and mauls my because I don't wanna have his babies?"

Emily inhaled sharply and a look of pain flashed acros her face.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Emily, see what I mean, I'm just a fuck-up who hurts people and myself."

"No, it's okay", she said calmly. "I just wanted you to know that you leaving won't change how Paul feels"

I leaned against the wall and slumped down into a ball on the floor. Covering my face with my hands, I began to weep.

**PAUL**

I was on patrols with Embry when I heard Leah's thought

_'Wow, that girl's fucked up. It woulf be Paul who imprinted on her'_

I growled but it got caught in my throat when I saw a scene play through leah's mind, it was one she had just observed at Emily's.

I was in horror. After Emily explained her own story and scars, my imprint was terrified. It was taking everything I had not to think a deragatory thought towards Emily. I knew from personal experience that a bad though about am imprint had swift and cruel justice.

Once, shortly after Jared had imprinted on Kim, I had thought in passing that she was weak, and wondered why Jared had imprinted on someone that couldn't stand up for anything, let alone herself. He had attacked...well...like a wolf. And I had earned a few fucking broken bones. I could only imagine what my alpla would do to me if I got into the position again, even in my wolf form I shuddered.

It was just then I heard a partcular line of the conversation.

_"He got stuck with a fucked up trailer trash whore who gets off getting thrown from motorcycles. I've gotta get outta here" _

NO! HELL NO! FUCK NO! Is that what she thought of herself. Didn't she realise she was the single most important thing in my world? I started running. When I was within a few hundered yards of Emily's house I heart it, my imprints sobbing. I snarled, that sound shouldn't exist. I'm here, on this earth, to make sure she's happy. My entire purpose for living was centered around one thing, HER!

**REVIEW! (maybe you'll cheer Ace up) oh and p.s let me know what you think of her pic, is it how you pictured her?**


	12. Revelations chapter 12

**So this is a lovely little chapter where you get to see Paul 'comfort' his imprint :) hehe, he starts getting a little more possessive and dominant around this point but nothing too crazy. Oh and you see a little bit of Bella in this chapter. I'm sorry for all of you all that like her but I really can't stand her. I gotta give Stephanie Meyers some props, she wrote a perfect victim. A little girl who is constantly dependent on the people around her for everything. That's why I wrote Ace as such a bad ass, unlike Bella, she's had shit happen to her in life, but she deals with it herself, not always using the people around her to support herself...now that my mini rant is over, enjoy the chapter. **

**ACE**

I didn't know if I was having a panic attack, out of body experiense, or if I had passed out again. None of these sounded likely. I was awaare that I was crying. Aware that Emily was murmuring words of comfort in my ear, but I couldn't function dorrectly. My mind and body were disconnected. I could feel my arms, my legs, the moisture on my lips, but I couldn't move.

I quite literally felt like a puzzle with to many missing pieces to function. Then, I was aware of heat, the same heat I had felt in the hospital room, it wasn't too hot, but a comforting presence. I instinctively leaned into it. I heard a rumble and tried to move away before strong arms pulled me back.

I nestle closer d into the delicious warmth. Finally, I was whole. Why did he have to be stuck with me though. All I did was mess things up, he didn't need this, didn't need to be tied to someone like me. As usual, my brain-to-mouth filter was malfunctioning and I heard myself mumbling

"I'm such a fuck up"

I heard another low rumble, of what assumed was anger, before a tense voice whispered in my ear

"Please explain?"

I started, my lips feeling almost numb as If they moved of their own accord.

"Oh Paul, I'm so fucked up-"

He growled, a low menacing sound and I jumped before he grabbed my arms and pinned them to the wall, staring into my eyes with such burning intensity my breathing became faulty.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Little girl, you are MINE. Do you understand that, do you need me to explain it to you again. You were MADE for ME and that makes it my responsibility to let you know that you are the most fucking beautiful thing I have ever seen. When you say SHIT"

He practically spit the word

"Like that, it actually causes me physical pain. Do you want to cause me pain?"

When I realized that the question wasn't rhetorical I mechanically shook my head.

"That's what I thought. Now, there's going to be a bonfire tonight and you're going to go with me. I am going to be with you the entire night. I'm going to try and explain how perfect you are, how much I love you, and you're not going to deny it."

He paused for a moment

"Are you?"

I shook my head again. He lowered his head to my neck and I felt the heat pulsating off him.

"Now go get ready little girl, it's starting soon."

* * *

><p>I sat on a wet log, effectively surrounded my Pauls long hot arms. I nestled in, instinctively shying away from the cold.<p>

"You don't like the cold hmm?"

Paul murmured into my neck. I giggled.

"Nope, I like heat."

He growled and slid one of his hands up my thigh and I could feel his warmth through my jeans. I could instantly feel moisture pool in my panties and I'm sure so could he. Paul growled again and ran his hands higher.

"You like that huh?"

I gasped "Yeah, you can...small it?"

"Fuck yeah, it's spectacular."

I blushed, something I didn't do often

"Well, now that I'm severely embarrassed, I'm gonna go get a drink, want something?"

His black eyes told me that he did but he just shook his head and I could feel his eyes on my ass I walked off. I swayed them a little extra for his benefit, and heard his growl for approval that it had worked. I grinned to myself. By now I was at the cooler grabbing a coke zero.

I watched as Jacob approached holding hands with a little brunet. She was really skinney with very little curves and big brown eyes. She seemed a little shy and plain, but if she was Jake's girlfriend, I would be nice. I walked up to meet them

"Hey Jake, you gonna introduce me to your girlfriend?"

They exchanged a look before Jake said quietly

"Ace, this is my _friend _Bella."

He placed emphasis on the word 'friend'

"Oh, my bad, how long have yall known each other?"

Jake grinned

"Most of our lives technically, but she was in Arizona for most of it. She's been back here for around a year and a half. We've been friends for most of that time."

I didn't miss the word 'most' but I wasn't going to comment.

"Well nice meeting you Bella, even though Jake here hadn't let you say much, see ya later."

She gave me a strained smile that looked superficial.

"Sure, yeah."

I turned and made my way back to Paul, rolling my eyes on the way. I was surprised to find him looking tense. I sat and he wrapped his arms around me, so tightly it was almost painful. I coughed a little and he instantly relaxed.

"Sorry, I just REALLY don't like that chick."

"Why?"

He sighed.

"This should really wait till after you've heard the stories and you see it from our perspective, but I'm not gonna do anything that carried the risk of you being mad at me. I'm going to explain this really fast so save any questions you have for when I'm done Okay?"

I nodded, after all, what could be weirder that werewolves?

**Sooooo, what did yall think, haha a little cliffy isn't it, I usually hate those, but I made an exception for this one. Please please please review and let me know what you think :). **

**p.s. In the next chapter there's vamps, anddd their not all such good guys in my story lol **


	13. Explanations chapter 13

**Soooo I really liked writing this chapter and I hope you'll like it to. It's kind of leading up to the next couple chapters where a LOT of crazy shit (involving vamps) starts happening. Let me know what you think. Here it is.**

**_Explanations _**(Chapter 13)

**PAUL**

Shit, I was gonna have to explain this to my girl without the help of the legends to clear things up. I just wanted to get this out right.

"So, you know we're wolves."

She gave me a look, that if it could talk, would say 'duh'

"Well, there's a reason, we're not like this just _because , _there's _things"_

I practically hissed the word

"That cause us to be the way we are. We have legends that tell of a time where the warriors could leave their bodies and let their spirits do the fighting for them, we called them spirit warriors."

by this point her fucking beautiful face was staring at me with an awe filled expression that told me she wasn't dismissing my crazy story.

"Due to a lot of things that were going on at the time one of the spirits melded with that of a wolf in order to save the tribe from cold ones, and this is where the story get's really fucked up."

She gave me a confused expression

"Cold ones?"

I hated myself for having to tell her this, but I would never let another wolf tell her, she was mine, ONLY mine, and it was my duty.

"Yeah, they were supposedly inhumanly beautiful"

I grimaced at the words,

"They also had ice cold white skin, hard as marble, and bright red eyes, now days, we call them vampires."

Her breath caught in her throat and I could hear her heart accelerate. I had always hated leeches, but in this moment, seeing my imprints fear, I felt a repulsive rage towards them that I hadn't encountered before. They shouldn't exist, my beautiful, bad ass, sarcastic, utterly perfect imprint, shouldn't have to live in a world with these monsters, but I couldn't change the way things were, I could only rip them to shreds and protect her no matter the cost.

"V-vampires?"

Her voice took on a definite little girl quality that rang with vulnerability and fear, my wolf was telling me to shut the fuck up, grab her, and fuck her till she couldn't remember a thing about vampires. As much as I wanted to do just that, my man, I, knew that she needed to know this, needed to understand.

"Yeah, vampires."

Her face, for one moment, wasn't a mask anymore. I could see every emotion played out at once, as though a projector played on a silk screen. Fear. Grief. Vulnerability. Curiosity. And then it was gone. A glazed over look came into her eyes, and I knew she was shutting down, separating herself from a situation that she didn't want to accept. My wolf didn't like this, her not being with us, her not trusting us, I didn't like it either. I growled and roughly pressed her to my chest.

"Don't. Don't shut yourself off. There's no way in HELL I am gonna let them fucking near you."

Suddenly she shoved me back. I could have held her there, would of, if I hadn't been so shocked.

"WHAT THE FUCK PAUL! I've been with you for a week and you're just now telling me there's fucking vampires in the world!"

I was...stunned. This was NOT how I had expected it to go. When Jared had told Kim she had responded in typical Kim fashion, she cried a little and the passed out. Still don't really get that chick. Emily hadn't really had time for a response because the first time she saw Sam phase his claws were coming straight at her face. But anger? Fuck, this chick was more like me that anyone I had ever met before. Now why did she have to be so fucking small and vulnerable. At least I had the brawn to back up my temper. What did she have, a fucking amazing ass and gorgeous brown eyes. Yeah, I was in deep shit.

* * *

><p><strong>ACE<strong>

What. The. Fuck. I had thought of 20,000 different things he might tell me, and vampires were NOT one of them. Somehow, I managed to land myself in a world, filled with my worst night mares. When I was little, I would have constant bad dreams about vampires coming to eat me. I wouldn't tell a fucking soul about what a pussy I was but right now I needed to get away from here. He stepped towards me, a sickeningly pitying expression on his face. No! I didn't need his pity, I needed vodka, some pot wouldn't be bad either.

"Paul, No! Just...I just need to like get away from here, just go on a walk or just... I don't, know...just ...FUCK!"

He stared at me like he was looking in a mirror. His face was probably an exact replica of mine right now, a mixture of Anger, Confusion, and Annoyance.

Then It smoothed over suspiciously and he said in a barely controlled voice

"No. Fucking. Way."

I snorted,

"You're not my father, you don't own me, I can do what I fucking want, and I fucking want to get away from here."

We were both standing now, glaring at each other with so much intensity that I was surprised there wasn't smoke coming from out of our ears. Then I heard a small cough from behind us and realized we had an audience.

Turning I saw Jake and Bella. Jake was giving Paul a warning glare, considering Paul was vibrating (for one moment that thought gave me a dirty picture) and Bella was staring at me with...jealousy. I shot her a glance that said 'back off bitch' and looked back at Paul. He was shaking so hard I thought he was about to burst.

"Paul, man, calm down."

Paul's shaking only intensified, he spared me an agonized glance before he rasped out.

"I'm sorry"

and took off sprinting towards the woods. Bella, Jake, and I stared after him till he reached the edge of the wood and disappeared, we heard the shredding of clothes and wolf's howl, the mournful sound sent a shudder down my spine before Bella spoke.

"Hey, um, If you wanna get away from here you can spend the night at my house."

I gave her a suspicious look and mentally weighed my choices in my head

_stay here with overprotective, controlling, anger issues Paul, orrrrrrr, go over to bitchy Bella's...Bitchy Bella's it is._

"Sure, I'd love to, and since I don't have any shit to pack, we can leave when ever you're ready."

Jacob suddenly cut in

"Bella...I don't think Paul would like that."

Bella gave him a look that reminded me of a little kid who knew she had daddy wrapped around her finger.

"Oh, come on Jake, Paul doesn't own her, and she wants to."

Wow, maybe this chick wasn't so bad, I suddenly had the childish urge to stick my tongue out at Jake. I held it in and heard him say something under his breath.

"But Bella...the Cullens"

She scoffed

"Jake, they're out hunting till Friday, give me a break."

He hung his head, obviously Bella wore the pants in this relationship, a funny thought, considering the differences in their builds.

Surprisingly, after discussing it with Jake, Emily said yes (not that I needed her permission) and before I knew it me and Bella were off in her truck, Jake was driving of course, he had to salvage some of his manhood after that pussified display of his.

This chick didn't seem so bad after all. I mean at least she wasn't a vampire.

**So, do yall think Bella's a good guy, or bad...tell me what you think, come on people leave me some reviews...pleaseeeeeee :)**


	14. Talking to Bella chapter 14

**So, this is my longest chapter so far, and as such, I expect more reviews. You get a little more of Bella in this novel. I'm trying to write her similarly to Stephanie Meyers portrayal...where you love her sometimes...and hate her others. Over all she seems a little Bi-Polar to me (and not in a good way) but tell me what you think...I really wanna hear your opinions.**

**p.s. and in this chapter you meet Edward...take note that I'm not a fan so I write him a bit differently...we'll get into that more in the next chapter.**

**ACE**

Soon enough, Jake, Bella, and I were at her house. Watching interactions between Jake and Bella was almost painful. It was like a scale that just wasn't balanced out. Jake was the heavier item and Bella was light. It had nothing to do with their size and more to do with the fact that Jake seemed WAY more invested in Bella that she in him. It seemed like he was watching her every little gesture, trying to pin down some show of affection. I mean, there was plenty of friendly affection with Bella, but she seemed to be pushing. Almost like it was a sacrifice to be so close to him.

When we got there Jake (whether it was intentional or not I don't know) Leaned his head closer to Bella's, as if daring her to kiss him. She wavered for just a moment before she placed a hand on his cheek, whispered something in his ear, and hugged him. Unfortunately, said fucking hug lasted wayyyyy to long for my liking. I mean come on, If you don't like the guy, stop giving him false hope, let him have a chance to get over you geez.

As I exited the truck Jake gave me a warning look

"Ace, you better be careful"

He spared a glance at Bella.

"I trust Bella, but Paul would tear me to shreds if anything happened to you."

"Don't worry Jake, I'm a big girl"

He sighed and shook his head as he got out of the truck, oh ya, it was Bella's. As he began jogging off towards the woods I heard him mutter under his breath

"That's what I'm worried about."

Bella waited till she knew he was a good distance off and said.

"Come on inside, Charlie's working late tonight, we're good."

As pissed as I was as her, I really couldn't stay outside.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>So, unsurprisingly, me and Bella had very little in common. According to her she used to be close to the pack but now they felt like she betrayed them, she wouldn't tell me why.<p>

"Ok, so what is it that gives you the right to come to bondfires."

She gave me a look, it wasn't exactly hurt but something similar.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it that way, it's just , you're not an _imprint _So I thought it might be like against the rules."

I said the word imprint the way must people say the word 'shit pile' It just slipped out that way. A flash on anger flashed in her eyes.

"What's you're problem Ace. You have a ridiculously hot guy who's completely devoted to your happiness for as long as you're alive, how can you possible be pissed about the situation."

Chick didn't know shit.

"Hey, I didn't sign up for this, I mean werewolves are one thing but now there's fucking bloodsuckers in the mix, that's just fucked up, they belong in horror movies and corny romance novels and bad porn, not the real world."

She flinched, fucking flinched like a pussy. Her voice came out quietly.

"They're not like that"

What the hell, how would she know.

"How do you know"

Her voice was a whisper now, I could barely catch her words.

"Because I'm in love with one."

Her head was hung so I couldn't see her face but I could hear tears in her voice. I on the other hand wasn't so quiet.

"WHAT!"

I screeched.

"But they're killers!"

Suddenly, she was angry

"Not all of them!"

"Ummm sweetie they drink fucking blood, what's good about that, it's literally drinking the life out of somebody!"

She looked chagrined **(A/N see what I did there with 'chagrin' Stephanie's favorite word...yeah I thought it was funny)**

"They don't drink people, they drink animals, they don't want to be what they are."

I could tell she was holding back tears now. But I was too curious to care.

"What are they like, Paul said they were beautiful."

A glazed over look came into her eyes.

"Yeah, they are, inhumanly so, and they all should have red eyes, from the blood"

I flinched

"But since they drink animals, their eyes are beautiful gold"

That's funny, gold eyes would seem unnatural, weird, I always preferred brown or grey eyes.

"They're ridiculously strong to, and they're skin's like marble. They're faster than cars and have amazing senses, they never age either, they're perfect."

Her voice was wistful, far away.

"Are you kidding me!"

She looked at me, obviously snapped out of her little love coma.

"No, I'm not, and Edward loves me too."

I gave her a look of disbelief.

"They're not FUCKING perfect. They drink BLOOD for fuck's sake. They have to live forever with people constantly hitting on they while they try not to drink they're blood, and I'm sure they mess up sometimes."

She flinched...again.

"They only messed up once around me. And Edward saved me."

"If you weren't hanging around with vamp's then you wouldn't need saving."

"If you weren't hanging around with wolves you wouldn't be here, so stop judging."

Chick had a point.

"Fine, I'm not trying to judge you Bella, I just don't understand...so...tell me, what's dating a vampire like."

I tried to make my voice light, to hide the fact that I was disgusted with the idea. She, on the other hand, was like a kid in a candy shop discussing her undead friends.

"Well he's from another time, the early 1900's and he's a perfect gentleman."

which was code for 'no sex'

"He is super protective and was gonna pick me up tonight, exceptttt, I told him you were coming over and that Jake was taking me home. He wasn't happy about that but he's gonna check on me later."

He heart almost fucking stopped,

"Like, come here?"

"Yeah, Oh but please don't tell Jake, cuz he'll tell Paul and Paul might try to hurt Edward."

He voice had taken on a pleading whiny quality that made it hard to think.

"You invited a fucking vampire over to your house?"

Again that look.

"Whatever, keep going."

"Well, he's ice cold, because he has no blood and all, and he had venom running through his veins, that venom can change a human to a vampire."

Something about the way she said that last line caught my attention

"Do...surely you don't..I mean...Are you going to be a vampire."

She nodded her head slowly

"Yeah, by graduation."

I couldn't believe it.

"Why Bella."

my voice was quiet now

"Why would you want to be one of them, always stuck in the same place, thirsting for the blood of people that you've never met...thirsting for the blood of people you have met. And what about Jake huh, and the pack, from what I can tell they HATE vampires, what are you going to do about that."

She seemed to sink further into her self.

"Hey, I'm not beating up on you here, it just looks like you haven't given this a lot of thought. I mean do you really want to be a vampire...forever?"

Then a cool velvet voice came from behind me.

"Trust me, if logical arguments worked, my beautiful Bella would be human forever."

I turned, not expecting what saw. There, standing by the window, was Bella's vamp. His lips twitched up in a little smile and I heard Bella's breath catch. She all but threw herself on him and I heard her screech.

"Edward!"

He smiled wider and hugged her to him carefully before prying off her arms and setting her in front of him. She looked hurt for just a moment before her previous joy erupted. I rolled my eyes, seriously, what were they, romeo and Juilet. I grinned at my own analogy, only in this version, Romeo was already dead and Juilet was begging him to kill her, and he was going to. Damn, all those Russian novels fucked with my sense of humor. I looked back at Edward's face to see an expression of pain. What was his deal?

Bella, ever so confused, looked from Edward, back to me, back to Edward. Then, finally, some sort of recognition flitted across her face.

"Oh, ya, Ace, Edward can read minds."

one Mississippi...two Mississippi...three Mississippi

"What!"

That was plain freaky, sure Paul turned into a wolf, but at least he didn't suck the life out of things, and at least he was warm.

_haha_

my inner voice taunted

_I got the better half of this deal_

Edward: Cold. Hard. Dead. Prude.

Paul: Hot. Big (bigger that Edward). Warm. Sexy.

Wow that would explain her jealousy over imprinting. She's in love with a guy who she's always gonna love more. A guy's in love with me that loves me more that I could ever return.

Things just got really fucked up.

**Sooo whatja think? Maybe if you review I'll send you a Hot. Big (bigger that Edward). Warm. Sexy. Paul ;)**


	15. How to Piss Off a Vampire 15

**So yesterday I went on a spree and wrote like 4 fucking chapters, some of my best I think, they may be slightly inspired by trublood because I like the vamps in that show more that twilight vamps. They seem more realistic. But don't worry, it's mostly Ace and Paul in this one. :) it starts getting really crazy from here on , hope you like it...and please please please start reviewing, My delicate writers ego could really use it lol **

**PAUL**

Fuck! I was in Ace's room at Emily's. How could they let her go with that little leech lover. Just Bella's smell sent my gag reflex reeling last night and the idea that Ace was over the boundary line with a girl who didn't give a fuck about her own safety let alone the people around her had my wolf clawing at the skin casing he was trapped in, begging to be released. Only her scent was keeping him calm. She had been living in this room for a week and her scent was everywhere.

Like cinnamon and sweat. Like...cum. My dick was rock hard now. I leaned into her sheets and growled. It was her release. Probably from the other day. suddenly, her words from the other day flashed through my mind.

_"You know, little girl, I'm a little disappointed that you wouldn't let me help you touch yourself."_

_Her breath was coming in ragged gasps and my wolf was reveling in her physical reactions. Then, in a whisper so quiet that it took my wolf senses to hear, she said._

_"Who said you didn't."_

Shit. My little girl had been touching herself...thinking about me. If I had my hand on my cock, that thought would be enough to send me over. Unfortunately, my hand was wrapped up in her cream colored sheets pressing them to my face, thinking maybe in I inhaled enough of her scent it would be like she was here. She wasn't. Fuck this! My wolf didn't get shitty things like treaties and boundary lines, he just knew his mate wasn't here and that was NOT okay.

**ACE**

Edwards face was a mask. Beautiful. Cold. Unmoving. He was certainly Gorgeous, but like an airbrushed model off a magazine, like a pale ken doll. I don't see why Bella didn't go for Jake. Oh there was an expression. I guess he wasn't that inhuman, two emotions played over his face before he tamped them down:Jealousy. Anger. Well those were pretty human if you asked me.

I just wish Bella would chose and stop being such a bitch about it all. A quiet growl echoed through the room. Oh, ya, mindreader.

_If you're gonna eaves drop then get this. She's stringing my cousin along on her little hook. She's obviously head over heels for you, so if you could, tell her to cool it. Jake's in deep enough shit with all the werewolf stuff._

I flashed him some mental pics of Bella falling asleep on Jake's chest at the bond fire, holding hands, hugging him goodbye.

_And for your information, that hug was like 10 fucking minutes, so don't be all pissed at me._

Bella seemed to be confused for a minute before she realized I was talking to Edward through thought. Wow, for a brunette, she sure can be blonde. See, right there, I have some normal humor to. To bad Edward didn't think it was that funny. He growled again, this time louder.

I felt like maybe I should be scared. But in comparison to the wolf pack, he wasn't that bad. Sure he was all strong and shit, but everything about him, from his silky smooth voice to his perfect creamy skin, fell short. Paul, My Paul, was real. He was warm. He had grey eyes that looked like molten steel when he was angry, or when he wanted me. He had a little scar along his jaw and his voice...Shit ...his voice was like sex...low and husky.

"I'd much rather be left out of your mental porno."

Edwards words were strained. Bella shot me a glare,

"Don't you dare think about my Edward that way!"

I almost choked on the laugh that was forming.

"Ha! Edward! You think I want your little pussy vampire that won't even have sex with you?"

She flinched and Edwards scowl intensified as he took a step nearer to me.

"Don't speak to Bella that way!"

I rolled my eyes.

"First of all, I can speak to her however I want, it's a free country. Second of all, your mind reader thing, it's a gift, OK. You get the advantages of it, you always get to know what people are thinking. So just put of with the shitty part without being such a pussy. I mean, it sucks that you can't fuck your girlfriend, but don't be mean to all of us that can."

If a vampire could turn red with rage, I think Edward would, unfortunately, he had no blood...hey shouldn't that mean he can't get boners? Damn, sucks for Bella. I guess that was the last straw for Edward. He strode forward and grabbed my arm.

"Get. Out."

I tried to yank myself out of his grasp and he instinctively tightened and I heard a crunch. A horse scream ripped from my throat and Bella's. Edward instantly turned to Bella.

"Bella, darling I'm so-"

"L-leave Edward."

I could barely hear her own sobs over the pounding in my head. I knew one thing, I had to get out of here. I turned and ran from Bella's room, I stumbled down the stairs and got out the front door. As I frantically ran toward the woods one word ripped from my throat before I tripped over and root and busted my head.

"PAUL!"

* * *

><p>I woke up to the smell of the musty forest floor, of bond fires, of sweat, of home. I was cold, not really cold, just missing the usual warmth that seemed to surround me. It was just then that Emily floated into the room.<p>

"Hey, babe, I'm glad you're up. The boys have been going crazy worrying about you."

Now that was a concept I couldn't wrap my head around, people caring about me.

"Why?"

My voice came out scratchy and horse. Damn, I must have screamed a lot last night. Emily laughed.

"Because they love you silly girl, you're like the little sister they never had. I mean, they all love Kim to, but it's different with you. They all want to protect you...the fact that a vampire broke your arm doesn't lessen that instinct."

Suddenly I was aware of the cast I wore.

"What the fuck! How long have I been out?"

"Don't worry sweetie, just a few hours, We had one of the doctors set you're arm. Don't worry, it wasn't Dr. Cullen."

I gave her a confused look

"What?"

Her eyes widened.

"You don't know."

I shook my head.

"Dr. Cullen is a vampire, he's _Edward's _'father'"

She put air quotes around the word 'father'

"Are you fucking serious!"

My voice was growing in volume.

"I don't give a _shit_" I practically spit the word "About Edward fucking Cullen Or Bella Or His FUCKING father. I-I just want"

My voice was cracking and tears were blurring my vision as I rolled to my side and clutched my my stomach.

"I just want Paul."

**Yeah, so as many of you can guess, Paul's gonna Flip. His. Shit. But if you want to see that, I want at lease 65 reviews :) come on, you can do it, press the cute little button.**

**p.s. I have officially written this story's first lemon, it's in chapter 17 so be on look out, but before we get there I want to have 70 reviews, ;) is that too much to ask**


	16. How to Piss Off a Wolf 16

**So I JUST now got 65 reviews...YAYYYY! and I sure hope you like this chapter, we get some pretty pissed off Paul in this one :) dontcha just love that. Also I'd like to thanks all my FUCKING AMAZING reviews, yall mean the world to me, to know that someone is reading my book and cares enough to review really does make my day, just for you guys (and all the wonderfull messages you sent me) I wrote a Lemon. It's in the next chapter, so keep on reviewing and you'll get it, well I've babbled enough, here's your chapter ;D**

**PAUL**

Something was fucking wrong. I could feel it, feel it through the imprint bond, Ace was not okay. The thought sent my wolf into a frenzy. It was somewhere around midnight and I felt more awake than I ever have in my life. My Ace wasn't okay.

Fuck the treaty!

Before you could say 'wolf' I was out Sam's front door, mid-phase. Running through the woods on the way to Bella's house I inwardly yelled.

_'Guy's, get to Bella's now! Ace is in trouble.' - Me_

Turns out only Jared and Leah were phased at the moment.

_'Sure man, You're closer than we are though' -Jared_

_'Whatever.' -Leah_

I almost snarled at Leah's comment but decided to save it for whatever fucker had dared to mess with my girl. I swear, If this was Bella's fault, I would rip that little pretty boy vamp apart just to spite her.

As I neared the edge of the wood near Bella's house I heard a scream, Ace's scream, and not just that, she was screaming my name. I pushed into overdrive, If I had been fast a second ago, I was a fucking bullet now. I smelled her before I saw her. Fear laced her scent and her heart beat was slowing. Fuck No!

Then, I saw her.

She was laying on the ground, her hair matted to her neck with sweat. Her breathing was slow and even. I thanked God and every good force in the universe that she was safe. I phased back and pulled on the cut-off's tied around my ankle.

Then, I smelled it.

Leech, all over her beautiful body. I began to do an inventory of her to make sure she was okay.

Her arm, smelled heavily of _Edward Cullen_, and it was broken.

Before I could blink I threw myself away from her body. I knew that the fountain of rage, bubbling just beneath my skin at all times, was set free. Then I was all beast, I don't know if I could hear my brothers if I tried, I was too far gone. My monster was charging towards the house, when I saw _him _step out.

I feeling of hate, so strong it could kill a lesser man, coated my every thought.

_Touched out mate...Hurt out mate...Kill him...make him scream...watch him burn...smell his ashes._

These thoughs circled like a dirge in my mind as I charged him. I was vaguely aware of Bella's screaming, and for the first time, I lamented that I couldn't kill humans. Edward snarled, but it was nothing like mine, it was to controlled, mine's was an animals. I lept at him, jaws open wide, to take a chunk of that marble neck of his. However, he was prepared. He knocked me to the side with one of him arms and I thought to myself.

_We hate him...but we must be focused...don't let the rage affect our skills...tear him apart_

And I did. I clamped my jaws around one of his legs and ripped it off. The loud metallic screech filled the air and I relished the sound. He was still fighting with his arms, and landing some good blows I might say, but he couldn't compare to my rage. I tore another arm off and threw it behind me. Just as I was going for his head I felt something get thrown into my side.

It was Sam. I could hear him in my mind, screaming at the top of his thoughts.

_PAUL, STOP NOW! -Sam_

The strangest thing was, I couldn't feel the alpha pull. Normally I would have to obey, but right now my wolf was snarling, foaming at the mouth, he NEEDED to kill Edward Cullen.

_Paul no! -Embry_

_Stop dude, you're gonna kill him!- Jared_

That was the point, my wolf snarled.

_Think about Ace. - Jacob_

_You think about Ace you pathetic little cocksucker! You obviously weren't when you let her go off with Bella-FUCKING-Swan! That little leech fucker lied to you and put MY imprint in harms way. Once I know Ace is okay I'm gonna beat the shit out of you, but right now, you aren't worth it. - Me_

_Paul, stop yelling at Jake, Ace needs you- Sam _

That stopped me in my tracks. Ace, MY ace, where was she? Was she alright? What about her arm?

_Calm down Paul, she's fine, Collin and Brady are taking her to Emily - Sam_

I NEEDED her, I NEEDED to get to her, I NEEDED to protect her...and I had failed.

* * *

><p>I was at the Black's house. I couldn't take it at Emily's anymore. My baby girl had been asleep for a few hours and they didn't think she's be waking up anytime soon, the living room had been filled with my pack brothers...and Jacob, he wasn't my brother anymore. He was her cousin her FUCKING COUSIN, not only that, she was MY imprint, everything said that he should take care of her, protect her, but he hadn't. I wasn't to fucking pleased with Emily either, she knew better than to let her go with Bella, but I couldn't blame her, she just wanted to get close to Ace, like all of us.<p>

I had been called here for a pack meeting. We couldn't do it at Emily's like usual because the meetings usually got pretty loud and we didn't want to wake up Ace. Sam starting talking and what he said brought my wolf right back to the surface.

"The Cullen's want to arrange a meeting with us."

I wasn't the only one snarling, Jared, Collin, Brady, and Quil, were also instantly on edge. I scoffed, Jacob, the little shit, sat calmly, like he had expected this. I wasn't the only one who noticed it either. Jared spoke up.

"What the fuck Jacob, Ace is your cousin, how the FUCK could you pick that stupid Swan chick over family, NO, more than family, over pack!"

I realized I wasn't the only one who was thinking this, Collin, Brady, and Quil, all seemed to agree with Jared. Sam looked on with his usual dominance waiting for Jacob to answer.

"Hey! I don't even know Ace ok! And I'm in love with Bella!"

that was it, I threw myself at him and landed a good sock in the jaw before Sam ripped me off him. I was restrained by Sam and Quil, even though Quil's hold was severly weak.

"When are you gonna understand man, Bella's using you!"

I spit the words in his face. We were both shaking so hard that out eyes were flashing yellow, betraying our inner wolf.

"No, she's not! She loves me, she just doesn't know that yet." The last part came out hoarsely, like his voice was beginning to crack.

For a moment, just a moment, I felt sorry for him. He may not have imprinted on Bella, but he loved her, and she loved a filthy bloodsucker.

"Look man, I'm sorry, but you know it's true. Think about it, she wasn't even all that into you until her leech left her, and even then she was just using you to make her motorcycles and get a high. Then, when her _boyfriend _wouldn't change her, she started using you to make him jealous. It's not worth it...she's not worth it."

Jacob looked enraged for a split second before he seemed to crumple, he slumped back, onto the couch, and covered his face with his hands. I could tell he was trying to hold back sobs. Because he knew, he knew all along, that he was being used, that she didn't love him.

"Jake, If you need to take some time to clear your head we'll wait to start the meeting."

Jake looked up, blinking rapidly, jaw clenched, but here was a suspicious wetness in his eyes.

"No, I'm fine, just go on."

Sam spared him a compassionate glance before continuing.

"We need to meet with the Cullens to discuss the treaty. Considering Paul didn't actually kill Edward I think we'll be fine, but it still needs to be discussed. Another thing we need to discuss is Edwards treatment of Ace."

I instantly tensed up. The idea of being in the same room with that fucker send waves of rage down my spine. I could tell Quil and Jared were having similar reactions. Considering they were the other imprinted wolves, I knew why they understood. Having something so dangerous, so close to your reason for existence, could really fuck with your mind. Of course Collin and Brady didn't like the idea because of the juvenile attraction they held towards her, but I wouldn't let that bother me right now, what mattered was protecting Ace, and I knew I could count on my brothers to do that.


	17. REALLY good dream 17

**Here yall go, you gave me 70 reviews so I'm gonna give you a lemon. :) I'm going to warn you that the lemon is a _dream_ _lemon :) _it's pretty short though, let me know if you like it and I'll write a longer, more realistic one, as it is, this is my first "legit" lemon so let me know what you think...without further adoooo, here's the chapter**

**PAUL**

We made our way back to Emily's, minds made up. We were meeting with the Cullens and Bella tonight to fill them in on the new rules. First, Bella was now, according to the pack, a Cullen. She had shown where her allegiance lied and was no longer allowed on the reservation. Second Ace, Kim, Emily, and Claire, were all considered pack now. As it was, Emily and Kim were as close to wolves as they could get, without the phasing and all. Their imprint bonding was complete, something I knew I might have to wait a long time for. Jacob had told us he was driving back, I could understand, he didn't want to be in the pack mind right now.

As we ran through the woods, my thoughts were filled with Ace. I had seen her only an hour ago, but the fucking worry was killing me. Damn this imprint stuff is heavy.

_Damn right it is, wait till she goes into heat, it get's sooooo much worse - Jared_

At first, I snarled at his reference to her being in heat, but then, it hit me, he knew what he was talking about. He had been dealing with this shit for 2 years now, I'd only had 2 weeks...less than that even.

I needed to get to know her...but right now...I just needed _her_

**ACE**

I must've fallen asleep again because suddenly, I wasn't cold anymore. I sighed...Paul. I could smell him, I didn't want to open my eyes yet and break the spell, but I inhaled and exhaled his scent, hoping that maybe it would fill the gap in my chest. Suddenly, I was aware of snoring, no shit, Paul was asleep on me. And by on me, I mean his arms were wrapped around me so tight I didn't think I could move. I shoved his arms, to no avail, and heard him make a noise. Not just any noise my name.

"Azeee"

Well, it was significantly slurred by sleep and snoring, but it was my name.

"Paul...Paulllll, wakey wakey."

Nope, he was still out. I decided to go for another tactic. I managed to maneuver myself to where we were face to face. Damn I had missed that face. I brought my hand up to his jaw, and this time, he didn't flinch awake. I smoothed over a day's worth of stubble and murmured

"So beautiful..."

I brought my hand lower and trailed his well muscled arm. From there I slid my hand to his stomach where I felt his well defined abbs through his shirt. He shifted slightly and groaned and I stiffened. Thankfully, he was still asleep. For some demented reason, I just couldn't keep my hands to stay where they were. They slipped up under his shirt and began to trace the outline of his muscles.

I dipped my fingers into his naval and he let out another groan, this one louder.

" Fuck! Acceee"

Wow, he was having a really good dream, the thought should have made my blush or some shit like that, but instead it just made me wet. I was suddenly aware of a certain hardness pressing right against said wetness. For a moment, the thought of being in this position, minus the clothes, flitted through my mind. Paul, would be really good in bed, I was sure of it.

Right now though, despite my arousal, I needed to get out from under his arms, I was about to fucking evaporate if I stayed here any longer. I think I know how to wake him up.

**PAUL**

_She was in my room, at my house. Slipknot was blasting through the stereo. She was wearing ripped jeans and a white tee-shirt, she had never been sexier. I had her body pressed up against my wall, I was in control, always in control. I could smell it, smell her, it was so strong._

_"Fuck Ace" I groaned like a fucking virgin_

_She pressed against me. her words came out husky, dripping with desire_

_"I know you want me...you can have me"_

_Before she could even get the last word out my mouth was on hers, devouring her. I could feel her little hands unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them down. I growled and ripped the button off hers. She moaned._

_"I love it when you play rough."_

_I ripped her shirt off and glared at the offending bra, how dare she separate herself from me with this. I torn it off her body, making sure I ruined it in the process, one less garment between us. Shit her tits were perfect, they were the color of dark cream, her nipples were dark rose and pebbled tightly. I grabbed one with my hand and pinched it, a little scream of pleasure left her mouth._

_"That's right baby, only I made you wet, only I can make you scream"_

_The only thing left on her was a small navy blue g-string. I went for it and she grabbed my hands. _

_"Nuh uhhh, I have more clothes off than you, that's no fair."_

_She pulled my shirt up over my head. I could feel her hands, tracing my abs, Shit, her touch was like a drug, she was teasing me, I wanted those hands somewhere else._

_As if reading my mind, she made her way down to the waistband of my boxers, her tough feather light. She seemed hesitant for a moment before I bucked my hips against her, urging her on. She yanked them down, exposing my full blown erection. It was practically leaking pre-cum and I could swear I saw her lick her lips. Before she could say another word the panties were gone and her exposed pussy was dripping __needfully._

_I reached my hand down to stroke the small tuft of golden curls surrounded by smooth skin and heard her moan. That sound went straight to my dick and she knew it. Before I could blink her hands were around my cock and she was stroking it up and down. I hissed and threw my head back, any outlet for this sensation was needed. Fuck, I felt like a little virgin about to bust on his first time, I wanted to give her pleasure, wanted to make her scream, but right now, in this moment, I couldn't hold back...I released. _

I let out a growl and sat up in bed. I blinked...once...twice...three times...then I saw it. Ace was beside me, her hands and stomach were covered in my cum. I was disgusted with myself, I was a pervert of the worst kind. I was 24 fucking years old...she was 16. Then I noticed that my boxers were down around my ankles and my dick was softening. Had Ace given me a hand job...in my sleep?

I looked up to see her big brown eyes twinkling with mirth.

"You're welcome big boy, I just had to wake you up."

And with that she flew from the room towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>ACE<strong>

This was epic. I wanted to laugh, If I wasn't so painfully aroused this would be hilarious. I looked down at my hands, they were covered in Paul's cum, along with my stomach. I was glad that my cast was on my upper arm. It would be extremely hard to give a hand job with a cast on my hand. More than anything right now, I just wanted to get off. I was really fucking pissed that my arm was in a cast because I REALLY needed a release and the shower nozzle would have been great.

I heard banging on the door.

"Ace! Ace, what the fuck just happened!"

I giggled and replied through the door.

"Well, I was sweating my ass off, and you wouldn't wake up, so I decided to give you a really good dream."

I heard him groan through the door.

"I would have loved to be awake for it."

"Yeah, me too, that was kinda the problem, you were the one who wouldn't wake up...plus I'm sure I supplied you with plenty of good shit for your dream."

I didn't hear a reply and began to take my shirt off, it was awkward with the cast but I succeeded. Pants were another situation, I had to sit on the toilet to get them off, well beauty is pain...wait that's a bad cliche for this situation...pain is pain? Well it fit my situation more, that's for sure.

I heard a faint metallic clinking, a quick scan of the small bathroom told me that it wasn't anything in here. So I turned back to the shower and watched it fog up the room. I had decided I was just gonna wash my hair in the stream and be done with it. The whole wrapping my arm in waterproof dressing wasn't exactly appealing right now.

By now the steam was so thick I couldn't see my hand if i held it out in front of my face. Then I was aware of a heat, not the moist foggy heat of the shower but the heat of a miniature sun, radiating it's warmth throughout the small room.

I spun around and was caught in two strong arms. It was Paul...Oh shit.

**Soooo, did you like it? I sure liked writing it so I hope you leave me reviews and tell me what you think :)**


	18. AN

**So I"m sorry yall, I hate these as much as you do. but there are 2 IMPORTANT things I wanted to ask you about.**

**1. "The Bad Girl and Her Werewolf" this is my first fanfic that I've posted but Not the first that I've written. I wanted to know if you guys wanted my to post my other imprint story that features Embry and a girl that I've Named Kara. It's a little bit more gentle, probably less language but more lemons :) **

**2. I've posted another fanfic that came to me in a spark of creativity after reading "The Girl With the Dragon Tatoo" and it's called "Less than Dirt...More Than Diamonds" It's a Jacob imprint fic and trust me, he's a little OC (because SM made him kind of a pussy)**

** It's gonna be a little wilder than my bad girl fic. lol by that I mean it's gonna be a little more nitty and gritty with more danger and idk what to call this...angst...but not the MTV teenagery kind. I'd REALLY love if you'd r and r it but I'm not gonna force you lol**

**Not the A/N is over **


	19. Bathroom confessions 18

**So here's the next chapter, wanna know something funny , (and by funny I mean REALLY FUCKING ANNOYING) I had this whole thing typed out last night, then i accidently deleted it, but I just re-typed it, here it is :)**

**ACE**

I felt hot arms circle my waist and heard a deep rumble from behind me.

"Ugh, Paul, get off."

He growled and lowered his head into my neck, where the vibrations from his words sent shudders down my spine.

"I don't think so little girl, I don't think I can ever get off."

As sexy as those words were, as much as I wanted to melt into his body and just let him have his way, I couldn't, it wasn't who I was, I wasn't enough for him.

Considering I couldn't really get out of his grasp, I settled for turning my body till we were facing, unfortunately, this brought his head, directly to my cleavage, and that was when I became aware that I was in just my bra and panties. Judging my the hardness pressing against my inner thigh, he was already more than aware of my...state.

"Listen, Paul, can't you just...I dunno...undo this whole imprinting thing? I mean, I get that it's about good babies and all that shit, but I don't think I'm ever gonna even have babies, and you're probably better off without me-"

I was cut off my a furious snarl, and instead of pushing me away (like I'd seen Sam do when he got mad around Emily) I felt myself being pulled closer to him, until I thought we might melt together.

"Listen, little girl, there is NO _'without me' _anymore. You are **mine **, running away, doesn't change that. And if you try, to do something so STUPID"

He pratically spit the word

"As run away, then I will track you down, and I don't die, so I have forever to find you, and when I **do** find you, I will fuck you till you can't even think about leaving me."

I shivered, and knew what he as saying was the truth, and the worst part was, I wanted it to be.

Then, before I knew what was happening, his lips were crushing mine, it wasn't sweet, it wasn't gentle, he was letting me know, without words, that I was his.

His lips forced mine open, and I felt his hot rough tongue in my mouth, dominating me. I shuddered, and before I knew what I was doing, I had pressed myself against him kissing him back. My hands were running up and down his back scratching him. He growled and bit my lower lip, the pain was far less than the pleasure that coursed through my bones and I knew I was putty in his hands.

Suddenly, he shoved himself away and into the wall, knocking a picture down. I jumped, startled. I looked into his eyes and saw they were flashing yellow.

"Shit Ace, I just...Fuck!...I gotta go."

And with that, he was gone. I tasted copper in my mouth, and raised my hand to my lip, it was bloody. I slumped down against the wall, I couldn't go, I couldn't leave him...but I had to.

* * *

><p><strong>PAUL<strong>

Shit what had I done. I had almost fucking lost it on Ace, on my beautiful baby girl. It was my wolf, I had let him take over, for once, I hadn't tried to stop him. I wanted Ace, but if I wanted her, he fucking craved her. The very idea that our mate might run away sent him into a furious frenzy, he was foaming at the mouth, we needed to claim her. And God help me, We almost had.

That type of submission, It was fucking addictive. I mean shit, she had been putty in my hands, I could have taken her right there, and I almost had.

You see, there was something that the legends had left out. Of course, the first time a wolf see's it's mate, she's it for him. He will never be attracted to another girl, never think of another girl that way, unfortunately, the girl doesn't feel the same way.

Of course she feel's connected, but not with the same intensity, she still has a choice, she can still choose something else. Sam thinks the reason is, that it means something to the wolf that she** chooses him** even when she could have someone else.

There's 2 very important steps an imprint has to take.

1: Accepting the imprint (Ace hadn't done that yet)

2: Consummating the imprint

As horribly old fashioned as it sounds, it's what needs to happen. Basically the imprint has to agree to mate with the wolf (it can't be forced) and (to put it bluntly) the wolf needs to get his cum in her.

When this happens, the imprint bond becomes 2 sided. He becomes the only guy in her world, and she will never want (or be able to have a child ) anyone else.

The physical ramifications are a bit more drastic. Since a wolf can live forever, till he stops phasing, the imprint needs to have those same quality's. Therefore, after 'consummating' the union, the imprint stops aging, at least till her wolf stops phasing. We think it has to do with something that happens chemically in the wolf's semen.

Sam didn't know about it, neither did Jared, but Emily and Kim began to feel the effects. They would be able to feel their wolf's feelings, even when they weren't together. And they felt what they described as a "tug" if their wolf's direction whenever he was near.

That's why I had to make her mine. Because if I didn't do it soon, she might leave me. And what I hadn't told her is, that if I couldn't find her...that I would die.

**Whadja think...to depressing...I thought it was just the right ammount...let me know :)**


	20. Hidden Talent 19

**Sorry you guys, the meetings in the next chapter, this is sorta fluffy (which I usually don't write) but you get to learn a little secret about Ace and listen in on the minds of a few pack members, which is always fun. so here it is...tell me whatcha think. :)**

**JAKE**

I was an asshole, that's the only definition for my behavior. I had placed _Bella _in front of the pack, in front of Ace. I. Was. An. Asshole. And tonight, I had asked Sam for permission to tell _Her_ and the Cullens, that the treaty rules were changed. That _She _wasn't allowed on pack land and that they couldn't come near the imprints anymore. At the time, somehow, I had managed to stay calm about this whole, Edward/Ace thing, not anymore. I felt furious, how dare that fucker touch my cousin, how **dare** he hurt her.

As it was, Paul was probably going to have to be restrained during the meeting. I wasn't gonna help with that, I wanted the fucker dead almost as bad as him. Somehow, even now, the love I had for Bella was disapating. I still loved her, but not the way I had before. She had _USED _me, and I had known it, I just chose to ignore it. She would never have picked me, she may love me, but not as much as him.

_It's okay man, we understand, you're gonna find your girl one day. I did - Paul_

For some reason Paul's little 'speech' did't piss me off like it might had.

_It better not, I spent like 10 minutes thinking up that speech. - Paul_

I laughed, well as well as a wolf could laugh, so I snorted. Yeah, things might not be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>SAM<strong>

We had a meeting tonight, with the leeches. The very idea sent a shot of rage through my body, and I wasn't even phased. Even though Emily was my whole world, my pack self was very protective over Ace. Emily had come to look at her as a daughter, and God help me, so had I.

Since Emily wouldn't be able to have children till I stopped phasing, and that might be a while, she had been down. It had been killing me to see her so upset, to know that I could fix it, to know that I wouldn't fix it. I couldn't stop phasing till the leeches left forks, forever. And that might take longer than we thought, with Bella changing and all.

I glanced into Ace's room, just to check on her, and was BEYOND suprised at what I saw. Ace, our little sex kitten fiesty imprint with more backtalk than comedy central, was sitting in the floor tuning my old guitar, _BY EAR! _**(A/N I play guitar, it's fucking hard to tune them by ear, so it's really cool that she can.)**

As soon as all the string rung out to her longing (which were perfectly on pitch) she began to play, and the song shocked me.

_So Pretty, So Smart_  
><em>Such A Waste Of A Young Heart<em>  
><em>Whatta Pitty Whatta Sham<em>  
><em>What's The Matter With You Man?<em>

_Don't You See What's Wrong Can't You Get It Right?_  
><em>Outa Mind, And Outa Sight<em>  
><em>Call On All Your Girls, Don't Forget The Boys, Put a Lid On All That Noise. <em>

_Im, A Satellite Heart_  
><em>Lost In The Dark.<em>  
><em>Im Spun Out So Far, You Stop I Start, But I'll Be True To You<em>

_I Hear Your Living Out Of State Runnin In A Whole New Scene. You Know I Haven't Slept In Weeks, You're The Only Thing I See_

_Im, A Satellite Heart_  
><em>Lost In The Dark.<em>  
><em>Im Spun Out So Far, You Stop I Start, But I'll Be True To You <em>_  
>Im Spun Out So Far, You Stop I Start, But I'll Be True To You<em>

"No Matter What You Do, Yeah I'll Be True To You."

The last chord rang out and I took in a sharp breath, her voice it was beautiful, every note was on pitch. Rough and smooth at the same time, like sand and honey, it was perfect. I burst out into loud applause and she looked shocked. Before I could say anything, and that was REALLY fast for a werewolf, she launched herself toward the door and slammed it shut.

Questions filled my mind.

_Has she always been that good? Why doesn't she do anything with it? Does Paul know?_

The last one caught my attention. As much as I respected Ace's privacy, this was something Paul should know. I mean Damn! That voice, she could go to college with that, she could get a job anywhere musical with that voice, and from what I could tell of her playing, she was highly skilled at that too. It only made sense that she would be talented, every imprint had someting special about them.

Emily was the best cook IN THE WORLD! Kim could write poetry that would bring you to tears. Already, Clair was taking ballet, and doing fucking well if you asked me. But Ace, Shit, that kinda music could make a man cry. Paul HAD to see this.

* * *

><p><strong>PAUL<strong>

I wanted to be with Ace, I wanted to make sure that she was okay, that she wasn't mad at me. Shit! I had manhandled her, I had practically force my toungue down her throat, she probably hated me. That tought sent a sharp pain to my chest. Then I became aware of Sam's thouhts and shut mine down, he would flip his shit on me if he what happened, she was practcally his surrogate daughter.

_That's right she is, and I'd normally be ficking pissed at you, but right now I have someting to show you. It's about Ace. - Sam_

Suddenly I was all ears...wait, bad analogy...I was all, mind?

Sam mentally chuckled _Something like that, now just shut up an listen - Sam_

Before I could collect my thoughts I was blasted with Sam's, he had opened his mind up completely and I saw what felt like a home video, through his mind. It was Ace, sitting in the floor, tuning a guitar...by ear.

_Yeah, and that shit's hard, now shut up and listen - Sam_

I did as I was told and suddenly she began to sing. My heart almost fucking stopped.

_My thoughts exactly - Sam_

She was singing some soft flowing song like it was part of her, just an extension of her mouth. Shit! I could listen to that voice 24/7 it was fucking gorgeous. As she finished the song I felt like applauding, and wasn't supprised when Sam did, in his vision that is.

Then, in typical Ace fashion, she jumped up and slammed the door.

_I just thought you should know your girl's been keeping secrets, she could go places with that voice - Sam_

The idea of her going anywhere was repulsive to my wolf, college or not, but I knew she needed it, an education. From what I could tell, she dropped out freshman year and got her GED at 16, that doesn't count to me. I needed to talk to her, needed to approach her about it, the question was, how to do it?

**Sooo how was it? For anyone that wants to know the song is "Sattelite Heart" by Anya Marina, yes it was on the new moon soundtrack , but I fucking love it so there. I would encourage you to listen to it on youtube if you have the time, I think it really describes Ace. So Please review and let me know what you think.**

**P.s. I have typed out the first two chapters of Embry's story and I REALLY love them, so if I get 5 reviews asking for it, I'll post it, :)**


	21. Meeting with the Cullens 20

**Sooo this is the meeting between the Cullens and the Pack. I realize that there are some discrepensies between this story and my "Less than dirt" story, but cut me some slack, I'm 14. :) I hope you like it lol it's occuring right after Jake imprints in "Less than dirt More than diamonds"**

**PAUL**

I'd have to put off talking to Ace for a few days now. The meeting with the Cullens was in less than half an hour and I had just phased when I was hit with a barage of thoughts I wasn't expecting

_Good for you man - Jared_

_glad for you Jake - Sam_

_Chick looks freaky - Leah_

I could hear Jake's snarl at that, it was good Leah wasn't near him at the moment

_Shut the fuck up Leah! She's fucking perfect, and I have to get back to her soon - Jake_

Oh, I get it, Jake had imprinted. Instantly, at my thoughts, Jake's mind flashed to a picture of a tiny pierced girl, in shitty street clothes, with pretty green eyes. Chick did look sorta freaky, but in a pretty-ish sort of way.

_She's more than fucking pretty - Jake_

_Sure man, just remember, we didn't imprint on her, we don't see her the same way - Me_

Jake acknowledged my words and kept running. We were nearing the meeting place and I could feel the hair on my back stand on end. I would be near Edward Cullen, the fucker who had broken my girl's arm. I could hear Jake and and the rest of the pack, minus Leah, snarl at that thought.

_Don't worry man, we'll back you up - Collin_

_Yeah Paul, just don't get us into trouble, we can't afford that right now - Sam_

I grudgingly agreed with him. We couldn't afford that.

Sooner than we expected, the Cullens arrived. My entire body stiffened at the mere scent of Edward, and I knew right then that if I look at his ice cold eyes that I would lose it, so I trained my gaze of Dr. Vamp, one of the only bloodsuckers I could stand.

"Sam, we've come here today on your request, and to ask forgiveness for the actions of Edward, and to discuss the treaty."

I snarled, how dare he say that fuckers name. He had used his strength to break My girl MY imprint! If I was human, I would be phasing right now.

_Kill him, KILL THE FUCKER - Wolf_

_I can't, gotta hold it together, for Sam, for the pack - Me _

I was obviously losing the battle.

By now, Sam had phased back, and requested that we do the same. We all, very quickly, made our way to the bushes and resumed our human forms, before clothing ourselves. Walking back into the clearing I was aware that Bella was partly hidden behind Edward's body.

Good, if that little bitch wasn't, my wolf probably would have slaughtered her by now. I heard Edward hiss in rage and I saw specks of venom fly from his mouth as he took a step foward, only to be stopped by Dr. Vamp. He hissed, that was fitting, he was a fucking snake.

_Listen up mindreader, I want nothing more than to tear you limb from limb. I wanna burn your limbs till they're ashes and watch your pathetic little girlfriend cry about it. And you know I could. There's 9 of us and 7 of you and we all know that mama vamp can't fight. _

I watched Edwards face go blank, then, fill with venomous rage and hatred. Pussy, he knows nothing of rage, nothing of hatred.

_But I'm not going to do that fucker. I, unlike you, have honor. I don't break innocent girls who can't defend themselves. I'm going to leave you alone. But if you ever come within 1000 yards of Ace again, I will make good on my threats._

The pack was watching me strangely, I must have been staring at Edward, oh well. I heard Sam start.

"The pack does not grant any sort of _forgiveness"_

He growled out the word

"To you're miserable excuse for a fucking son. He's been alive for over 100 years and he has the self control of a hormonal teenager, it's disgusting and dangerous. We've considered revoking the treaty, on the grounds that you're kind isn't as safe as we once thought, but decided on another choice."

Their relief was almost tangible, it wouldn't be for long.

"We have some new conditions."

Dr. Vamp raised his eyebrows and said

"Go on."

I heard Edward hiss, he must of heard Sam's thoughts

"Your coven has been given a deadline of 3 months to evacuate Forks. Jacob has informed me that Bella plans on being changed after graduation, he no longer has a problem with this. Seeing as how he was the only one pushing that particular part of the treaty, we have decided to let it slide."

I heard Bella gasp, what? Little bitch wanted Jake to keep fighting for her, even though she was gonna choose Edward anyways? What a conniving little bitch.

I watched Edward's body tense, and could practically feel the hatred rolling off him in waves, I felt sorry for their empath, he seemed the most normal of them, if that could be said of a vampire.

"But Jake."

Her whiny little voice cut in

"You can't do this, you promised you wouldn't hurt me again."

I was sickened, even Edward looked a little less than loving, what was this bitch's deal.

"I'm not hurting you Bella, I'm giving you what you always wanted."

Jake's voice was calm, serene, this wasn't hurting him at all. Good for him, the little shit finally got some balls.

"But-but I thought you loved me."

Jake cringed, it made sense, now, with him imprinting, he probably felt little more than distane for her.

"I did Bella, and I offered it over and over. It's all gone now. You are officially considered a Cullen to the pack. You can do whatever you want, if it's your intention to become one of them then I'm not going to stop you. You don't matter to me anymore."

Bella looked like the breath had been kicked out of her, like someone had just slapped her in the face. For a moment, a split second, I felt sorry for her. Then, I pictured Ace in a cast, it was gone.

I watched as tears filled her muddy brown eyes.

"I-I love you J-Jake...You're my b-best friend-d."

Pathetic, really? She had fucking used him over and over. What best friend does that.

"Not anymore Bella. I-"

His voice became soft, reverent,

"I imprinted."

Bella looked shocked for a second before she looked angry. It was pathetic, it was like watching a drowned cat claw at it's owner, pathetic and useless.

"No! You said you wouldn't leave me, I need you to love me!"

The clearing was silent for a moment before I spoke

"You need him to love you! What the FUCK does that mean. Do you get some sort of self worth from having two guy's liking you at once, huh?"

My voice was raising in volume,

"That's sick! You know that, it's fucking messed up! Jake gave you everything, he put you back together when you were a pathetic mess and you repayed him by running back to the bastard that left you in the middle of the fucking woods!"

She cringed back into Edward

"We're done with you! The pack had renounced any sort of friendly ties with your coven and within three months, if you aren't gone, we will declare war!"

Sam had remained silent up till now.

"Paul is right, after the deadline, if you remain in Forks, the Treaty will be revoked."

The Cullens looked shocked. What? Fuckers didn't think we would do anything about their son hurting one of our pack, they were fucking wrong.

"And one more think."

I said.

"The imprints are now considered part of the pack, and their houses pack land. You may have no more contact with them whatsoever."

And with that our pack was gone, the the countdown had begun to the ending of our treaty with the Cullens.

**Ohhh DUH DUN DUHHHHH...drama lol, but tell me how you think I did, I LOVED writing it, ooh ooh and if I get 5 more reviews I'LL HAVE 100 ! and I've decided that when I get 100 reviews I'm gonna write a lemon, a fucking sexy one, so REVIEWWWWW :)**


	22. Make Her Mine 21

**Okay my first real Lemon, and I like it a lot, I hope you do too lol it's 2,504 words with my A/N so It's the longest chapter I've ever written. Here ya go :)**

**ACE**

Something was DEFINITELY wrong with Paul when he got home. His whole body was tense and his face looked like it was set in stone. He didn't even come up to me to say "hi" He simply strode up to me and grabbed me in his arms, hugging me fiercly. He growled the words,

"Mine, My Ace"

Into my neck, something I had become accustomed to. Even though I was used to his overprotective ways, I still wasn't comfortable with simple affection. I had to push him away. Had to convince him that he could still find someone better than me. But how?

***Three Weeks Later***

I didn't think it was working, but I had tried, right? I had pushed him away, I had left him alone, and prayed he would do the same. He didn't. In fact, he only seemed to get more frusterated, and there was nothing hotter than a frusterated Paul.

He would be in my room whenever I got home from work, waitressing, ironic, and he would spend every possible moment trying to start a conversation. Sometimes it would be 'subtle'

"How are you today?'

Other times, not so much.

"WHY AREN'T YOU FUCKING TALKING TO ME?"

The latter was becoming much more frequent. Lately, he had been staying away from me though. Not in an 'I'm so over this' kinda way. But in a 'I'm waiting for something' kinda way. He was always watching me, I couldn't think of a time, besides sleep (and I had my suspicions about that one) where one of the pack wasn't watching me. I was pretty sure that was _his_ doing.

Right now though, Paul was on patrol, and I could breath.

As I sat on the couch, I became aware of Jared and Kim. Kim looked over at me and glared, I just raised my eyebrown, what was her issue. I stood this for a few moment's before I got up and transfered my body to the floor in front of the t.v. I could feel Kim's anger rolling off her in waves and I turned and snapped.

"What!"

I saw Jared tense, and didn't miss the low growl that emenated from his mouth.

"What's your deal megan!"

I cringed, I really fucking hated that name.

" I don't have a deal, what's your's? And why can't you call me by my fucking name? Huh, don't you get it that 'megan' just aggravates me."

She kept up the cold glare, wow, that chick could give the ice queen a run for her money.

"Why are you being such a bitch to Paul?"

Fuck her. She didn't have any business with me, Paul and Jared weren't even all that close.

"I don't know, why are you such a pussy to Jared?"

I regretted the words the second they came out of my mouth. Jared lept off the couch and was standing in front of me, shaking like a leaf.

"Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth."

It must have been my self destructive tendancies that kicked in, because my adrenaline was pumping, and I had missed the rush. I didn't show a single ounce of fear. Instead of backing down I got right up in Jared's face (which wasn't that close considering my height) and said.

"I don't have to. You didn't seem to have a problem with your 'girlfriend'" *intense sarcasym* "calling me a bitch, so I really don't have a problem calling names either."

He must have noticed the way I phrased girlfriend because he glared even harder, if that was possible, and said

"That's because Kim's-"

I cut him off

"What? Better than me? Sure, you win, I agree."

He looked stunned

"Sure,"

I started.

"She has the maturity of a middle schooler and calles names when she get's mad, but I agree, she's a much better person."

He just stood there, still angry, but with disbelief written all over his face.

"I mean, you managed to ignore her your whole life while you were in school together, while she nurtured her obsessive little crush, but as soon as you turned into a big puppy dog she was it for you right?"

Oh, the shaking was back, good, I had missed it. After all, no danger, no rush.

"You don't know a thing abou-"

I cut him off again, seems to be one of my habits

"Oh I know plenty, I know that you guys are way to cool for school because you're big wolves, and that you're pretty muchall womanizing whores till you see you're imprint. And you can be all obsessive and protective over them but they just don't mind at all that you didn't give a damn about them as a person before you're 'wolf' decided he wanted their babies."

I could barely see his form now and I knew he was about to bust but I was to angry to quit now

"But get this, I'm not having fucking kids, so there's really no reason for Paul to want me. I'm just a whore who gets the shit beat out of her, and doesn't realy care. You and Kim can hump like bunnies and make all the babies you want, but Paul and I, that's none of your fucking business! He wouldn't have given a damn about me before the wolf thing, and without the imprint, he still wouldn't!"

Jared's shaking had slowed down, and I almost felt dissapointed. I missed the pain that often accompanied the high. An intense pain filled his eyes as he looked at Kim, who was already crying, before turning back to me.

"Ace, I'm so sor-"

"Save it jerkoff, I don't give a fuck how sorry you are, and you wanna know something? It's my fucking birthday."

And with that, I was out the front door on my way to where ever the hell the pack wasn't.

* * *

><p>Somehow, found myself walking aimlessly in the middle of the woods. August 21st, my fuckng birthday. Shit, it was cold out. I probably should've factored that in before I decided to go on an impromptu walk. I hugged my arms closer to my side, trying desperatly to instill my body with some warmth. My mind instantly went to Paul, and in that moment, I needed him.<p>

As if my thoughts had manifested, I heard a noise behind me...Paul. I turned, and sucked in a sharp breath, he looked...like a wild man. His strong, tan, muscled chest, was heaving with every breath he took. His hair looked like he had been running his hands through it and trying to pull it out. His eyes though, they were the most shocking. They were diliating wildly and flashing yellow.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, he had strode foward and enveloped me in his arms. My face was pressed against my chest and I could smell him stronger than ever before. Like pine needles and Christmas, like cigarette smoke and peppermint, like Paul. He pulled back, and suddenly we were on the ground, and I was pinned underneath him. His breathing was causing his chest to heave wildly, and his eyes, I felt like they were searing mine with their silver intensity. They were like molten steal.

Oh shit...I think I broke him.

* * *

><p><strong>PAUL<strong>

MINE. **MY IMPRINT.** My whole body, every molecule, was vibrating with these words. I felt the smooth, soft, coolness that was her skin and fucking groaned. When was the last time I had felt her? Last week, in the kitchen? And, of course, she had pulled away. I remember holding on to every shred of humanity left in me in order not to throw her down and take her right then.

But she had pushed me to far, this had pushed my wolf to the surface and he would not back down till Ace was _ours_, for good. We weren't going to take her by force, of course, she was going to ask for it, _beg _for it, it wouldn't be right any other way. My wolf fully approved of this plan, considering that he was running it, and was howling in victory that I had finally given it.

Her small body, so soft and cool beneath my own, was trembling with barely concealed lust and fear. Well, I liked part of that, the other part, I would have to get rid of. I lowered my head into her neck, just how I knew she liked it, and murmured

"Do you know you've driven me insane little girl?"

Her fear intensified, but so did her arousal, the scent permeated my every thought.

"It's taken everything I have these past three weeks not to just ravage you on sight, and this is how you repay me?"

I was playing with her now. I used one hand to bring her's above her head and pin them there.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. In fact, I'm not gonna take you without your permission. But don't worry, by the time I'm done with you, you're gonna be begging. Actually, I'm gonna make you ask "Please fuck me Paul" before the night is over."

I used one of my legs to part her thighs and placed my upper thigh against her warmth. Shit! I could feel her wetness through her jeans. She was getting turned on by my threaths, and fuck me if that wasn't the hottest thing I'd ever known.

I moved my thigh, only slightly, and her body automatically bucked up into mine.

_That's right, beg me for my cock little girl - wolf_

I could only agree.

"You want me little girl?"

Her dark brown eyes were wide and I realized that her body was acting alone, she was still scared, I'd have to fix that.

I slid my hand under the waist band of her jeans and could feel her body quivering underneath mine. I pulled it out and heard her nearly in audible groan.

_Don't worry little girl, you'll get it soon enough_

I then proceeded to push my hand underneath her shirt and upwards till I reached the under-wire of her bra. Her heart was beating so fast that I could have felt it from yards away.

I slowly traced the bottom of her bra around her back till I reached the clasp, before I ever so slowly, unclasped it. I heard the slight 'pop' and her sharp intake of breath. I loved it.

I brought my hand back around to her front and pushed the bra downwards. I brought my hand back down to the hem of her shirt and pushed it upwards. I looked up and saw the permission in her eyes.

_Yes_

my wolf growled

_She will be ours! - wolf_

As soon as the shirt was over her head, I had the bra off. Shit, her breasts were perfect. Her rose colored nipples were already in hard peaks and I heard her gasp as I took one in my mouth. I twirled it in my mouth and lapped at it with the rough pad of my tongue.

"Ahh"

Her small moan sent waves of blood straight to my dick and I knew this was gonna be harder than I thought. I switched sides and gave some attention to the other. Her breath was coming in ragged gasps now and her body was automatically grinding against my hips.

I pressed hips down and said,

"Uhh uhh, little girl, you have to ask first, remember?"

I held my breath for a moment, waiting for her request, but she stared up at me with defiant eyes and shook her head. She knew that I knew that she wanted me. She thought I wasn't going to ba able to wait for her request, she was wrong.

I grinned and brought my head down to her neck, suckling hard. Her small moan of pleasure elicited the most primal urges in me. Suddenly I was ravenous for her. My hand grasped her breast roughly, as if trying to absorb her through my skin.

I slid my hand down her smooth stomach and toyed for a moment with her silver belly ring. I could hear her heart accelerating as I reached the waistband of her jeans and her gasp as I popped the button off with my forefinger and thumb.

I pushed my hand lower and felt the wetness through her panties. I growled and suckled harder on her neck. Her hips were bucking wildly and I knew she wanted me now more than ever.

"All you have to do is say it little girl."

She gritted her teeth and a strangled moan of pleasure left her lips. I began to gently rub little circles on her clit and she screamed."

"Okay! okay! Please fuck me Paul-"

Before the words were even out of her fucking sexy lips, I had already ripped her pants off. I pushed my hand inside her panties and ripped them, before pushing one finger inside of her.

Another scream

"Paul, Oh God!"

I knew I was't by any means small, and I didn't want to risk hurting her. I pushed another finger inside of her and felt her body react the way I wanted. Despite the cold, she was sweating, probably thanks to my body heat, and I watched as her body began to convulse and quiver underneath me and felt her wet heat clench around my fingers.

Her juices spilled all over my hands and I knew in that moment, I had to taste her. I saw her eyes drift close and watched as her body went limp.

Then her eyes snapped open and I heard the words.

"Paul, I want you in me...now!"

I could only oblige.

**Hey, you guys, if you want the next chapter REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**


	23. First time 22

**Here's part 2 of my first lemon, I'll explain the chapter at the bottom, don't want to give it away :) here it is...**

**ACE**

Fucking shit! I knew that he was hot, but not this hot. I felt the sweat dripping off of him, and it increased my wettness even more. He leaned down, with lust in his molten steel eyes, and kissed me roughly. Then ,somewhere in the middle of this kiss, I felt him enter me.

I screamed, fucking screamed like a fucking virgin on her first time. His eyes snapped up to mine and he said

"Are you ok?"

Worry and concern lacing every word. I nodded mutely and groaned.

_So full...so big...so hot!_

I was in pure, fucking, exstacy.

"You need to tell me something Ace."

His eyes were panicked and despite the lust lacing his words, and I felt him start to pull out

"NO!"

I almost screamed

"I'm fine...I'm...fucking great"

I moaned, and I heard him growl along with me.

He pulled out briefly and thrusted back in, sending waves of pleasure down my spine. I felt his hot long fingers reach down to stroke my clit and I gritted my teeth against the sensation. I wanted to wait...wanted to cum with him. As I neared my peak, his thrusts got harder. They were more animalistic, more violent, almost painful...but not quite there.

The pleasure far out weighed the pain, and in some sick way, the pain was almost giving me more pleasure. I felt his whole body tense for a moment, before he thrusted back into me, increasing the rythym of his fingers, causing me so cum along with him. The pleasure was almost painful in it's intensity, and as I looked into his burning eyes, I knew it was the same for him.

Something was different. Now, as I looked into eyes, I could only see him. That might not make sense, considering we were the only one's here at the moment, but it was only him. I felt as if he ever left me, I would die, crack, break into a thousand pieces. It was as if the tiny buds of love that I had nourished had suddenly crashed through the ground that held them in, and sprouted into a violently gigantic tree. I knew, right then, that I could never leave this man.

I felt both our juices run down my thighs and felt as if I was having an out of body experience. The only thing I regretted in that moment, was that he wasn't my first. At the thought, I had a very unwilling flashback

_*flashback*  
>I was high, so fucking high, I thought. The room was filled with smoke and I could almost feel the drugs as they were absorbed through my skin. I felt a rough hand graze my arm and looked up to see ray standing above me.<em>

_"Hey pretty girl, want some company?"_

_His voice was slightly slurred, but nothing to drastic, he was much more sober than me. I nodded mutely and lounged back onto the couch. I was aware of my mother practically giving a hand job to the guy she was making out with and choked back a gag. Nobody, no-matter how fucked up, wanted to see her mother doing that._

_I turned my head back to Ray, not realizing how close that really was. His face was inches away from mine and his marijuana tainted breath blew into my lungs. He wasn't ugly at all. He had a strong jaw and pretty blue eyes. Dirty blond hair completed the look and I could definitely say that he was sexy._

_"Hey pretty girl, wanna go someplace quieter?"_

_His voice had gotten lower, as if he was trying to seduce me. I wasn't stupid, I was young, but not stupid. I knew what he wanted, but I was too high to to care. I let him take my hand and lead me into a back room, where he closed the door behind us. He turned back to me and asked._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_I didn't know a lot of things about Ray. I knew he was about 16 or 17. I knew that he was from a better part of town than me, still shitty, but better than mine. But one thing I knew about him, was that he wasn't violent, wasn't cruel, wasn't an asshole as far as I could tell._

_"Yeah."_

_I said, more firmly than I would have thought I was capable of. He stalked towards me and kissed me hard. I was vaguely aware of my clothes being taken off, of being laid back on the bed, but the only thing I could focus on was the delicious numbness mixed with pure physical pleasure. _

_It was my first time...I was 13._

_*end flashback*_

I came back to reality when I heard my name being called my Paul's husky voice.

"Ace, Fuck! Ace, what's wrong?"

I tried to get out words but was suprised when all that came out was a hoarse sob. He looked shocked for a second, before I threw myself at him. If we had been close before (which, believe me, we were) we were one being now.

I could feel his hot breath down the back of my neck as his grasped me firmly and was aware of the words

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

Escaping from my throat, without my brain's consent,

I. Had. Broken.

* * *

><p><strong>PAUL<strong>

I had broken my imprint. Our first time, and she had started sobbing and apologizing. I was a monster, a fucking disgusting monster. My gorgeous little girl was naked (a thought that didn't fail to make my dick harden considerably), beginning to bruise (something I would never forgive myself for) and sobbing on the forest floor.

On the FUCKING forest floor. I had made our first time in the middle of the fucking cold woods, on the fucking cold ground. She must really hate me, I know that, because I fucking hated myself.

"Ace, baby girl...are- are you okay?"

my voice was tenative, quiet, I barely recognized it myself.

_What if it didn't work?_

my inner voice questioned

_What if it wasn't willing? what if you fucked it up?_

The thought unlocked a pain in my chest, so severe, that I thought a branding iron had been placed on my lungs. Then I remembered her request.

_She wanted this_

I countered the voice

_She asked us for it_

that thought calmed me considerably. If that wasn't it though, then what was wrong? I looked down into her huge, brown, doe eyes, and what I saw there made my breath catch. It was like looking into a mirror. The same desire, obsession, possession...and love, that had been in my eyes for the past weeks was played back to me in her chocolate brown pools.

Everything my wolf needed was right there, and he was purring in contentment that he had made her ours.

_OURS_

What a beautiful, fucking, word.

**Soooo, I hope the little flashback gives you some more insight into Ace's life, I hope you like the way I write, all reviews are appreciated, no matter how ignorant or angry, I just like to know someone's reading :)**


	24. Acceptance and Kim 23

**Here's the chapter where things start to wind down a little, but don't worry, there's some legit angst coming up tehe :)**

**ACE**

It was SO fucking warm.

I awoke to the feel of my own sweat dripping down my neck, and I inhaled and shoved myself back. Go figure, he had his arms around me, no shoving back. Then, I looked up. I jumped a little, he was awake. His silver eyes were warm and soft, like grey silk. For some reason, I could't find the desire anywhere in me to leave him. This was weird, this feeling of...contentment.

"Good morning baby girl"

His voice was low and rough with sleep. I shuddered a little in pleasure, and he responded by growling.

"Umm...morning?"

I shifted to where I could look directly into his face, and was surprised by a sudden hardness pressing against my upper thigh. He hissed and I could feel the space between my legs pool with moisture. His eyes darkened and the silk turned to hot steel. I looked down and felt a shock

"Shit! I'm naked."

He grinned and pressed me closer.

"Believe me little girl, I've noticed."

I looked back down.

"Fuck! You're naked too."

I know that we had done _it _last night, but I hadn't REALLY noticed how **big **he was. I could feel my eyebrows raising, and I knew that his wolf senses didn't miss it either.

"See something you like baby girl?"

I almost choked.

"Hey, don't be so smug."

I know that the humor in my voice was fake, but I didn't expect Paul to catch it. I saw an unreadable expression cross his face. I felt his hot callused fingers caress my face and felt his hot breath as he said

"Hey...you're okay right?"

I was a little to absorbed in the feel of his hands and breath to catch his last words.

"Yeah...I'm just..."

He grinned.

"Oh, I know. Our bond is now complete."

What? What did that mean?

"Excuse me"

He smiled down with shit-eating grin on his face.

"Now that we've '_become one_'"

He placed an almost comical emphasis on those words

"We're fully connected."

That wasn't enough for me, I was gonna need a little more than that. As is reading my thoughts, he hurriedly explained

"You know how I always told you that I couldn't leave you."

I nodded mutely

"Well..."

his voice got quiet

"Now you can't leave me either."

It took me a few seconds...one ...two...th-

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

I jumped out of bed and threw my covers over him. I had no idea where I fucking was, probably his house, but I didn't care. I saw the remnants of my clothes of the ground next to his, and instead of putting his shirt on, like I normally would have. I grabbed mine.

Quicker than I could get it over my head, He had grabbed my arms and pinned me to the wall. I glared up into his silver eyes and practically growled out

"You did what?"

He glared right back, more at the offending shirt than me.

"I claimed you."

His voice was rougher, and his eyes were flashing yellow, uh oh...wolf was coming out to play. To bad, I didn't feel like surrendering right now.

"Without my permission."

Now he grinned, wickedly, his canines gleeming.

"Oh baby girl, I had your permission. If I remember correctly, you begged to to fuck you."

His voice was low and dripping sensuality, but I wouldn't let my body betray me.

"You didn't tell me what that would do to me."

My voice was quieter now, not a whisper, but close. His eyes softened back to grey silk, and he moved one of his hands to the side of my face.

"Baby...this is how it's supposed to be."

His voice was soft, but firm with conviction. And for some reason, beyond all reason, my anger dissipated, and all that was left was the intense longing I felt for him, had always felt for him.

Once again, it was as if he had read my mind, and his lips found their way back to mine. This kiss was different than our last ones. It wasn't rough or tempestuous. It was slow and sweet, filled with longing, as if he was worshiping my body with only his lips. His tongue traced my bottom lip, but then retracted back to his mouth as our lips kept up their sweet dance.

He brought his hot mouth to my ear, flicking the soft flesh of my lobe, and I heard him whisper

"I love you"

gently, as his placed soft kisses down my neck.

He loved me...and God help me...I loved him too.

My voice was hardly my own as I heard my own rough whisper escape my lips

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>KIM<strong>

I was such a bitch. I can't believe I flipped out on Ace like that. It wasn't her fault that she was emotionally damaged, it wasn't her fault that she felt the way she did about men. I know that Jared had been ready to take her down a notch, but after her little speech, even he had felt like an asshole.

Her words replayed in my mind

_"I mean, you managed to ignore her your whole life while you were in school together, while she nurtured her obsessive little crush, but as soon as you turned into a big puppy dog she was it for you right?"_

As much as I hated to admit it...as much as I wanted to just yell at her and deny it...I couldn't, it was true. I had loved Jared since the 7th grade, I had known him since the 3rd, but he never even knew me. I tried to remember one time before he phased that he had payed attention to me, but I couldn't.

It was a good thing that he was out on parole. Because if he was here, and he knew the direction of my thoughts, and who put them there. He would flip his shit.

I wondered, if Jared had never phased, if there had never been vampires in Forks, would we be together? I mean, Jared the _man_ had never payed attention to me at all. He had never had a long conversation with me, never tried to get to know me, until he imprinted that is.

As grateful as I was for the imprinting, as grateful as I was for Jared, I sometimes begrudged the entire 'wolf pack' thing. After all, if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have to wonder about Jared liking me, because he never would have. I sucked in a sharp breath at the truth of those words

_He never would __have_.

It was true, it was so fucking true. Jared the _man_ had never cared for me, never would have, if it wasn't for the wolf. The wolf wanted me to have his children, so it made him attached to me. Now I understood where Ace was coming from. She had been just another girl till Paul imprinted on her, and she even knew she wasn't his type...just like I wasn't Jared's.

I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach...hard. As I fought to retain my breath, Ace walked in. When she spotted me two emotions played across her face: Annoyance... then... Embarrassment.

"Hey Kim,"

She was obviously unaware of my current state

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Me to"

I breathed out.

"I'm sorry!"

We both said at the same time. She giggled a little, but I remained still. She must have suddenly realized I was acting weird and said.

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry...and what's wrong?"

"No."

I choked out

"I do have to be sorry...you're so right."

She looked confused for a moment, before recognition came into her eyes

"You mean about what I said yesterday."

"Uh huh"

I murmured, trying desperately not to let my voice crack. She looked aghast and quickly said

"No no no sweetie, I was just being a bitch, I didn't know what I was talking about."

I shook my head sadly, and began quietly

"Do you know the story of me and Jared?"

She nodded her head

"Yeah, sort of, from what the pack tells me."

That's what I thought

"Well, the pack doesn't know all the details."

Her expression was curious, and she gestured for me to keep talking. I took a deep breath before opening my mouth.

**Yes, I know, I'm horrible, i wrote a *duh duh duh* CLIFFHANGER. Well I want at least 10 reviews if you want me to update with Kim's story, and believe me, I write it differently than other authors. Maybe, if y'all like the snippet, I'll write an entire story about Jared and Kim...but you have to understand...I'm not a huge fan of Jared, for obvious reasons, I do however love Kim, that's why I'm giving this a shot. Remember REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  :D**


	25. Kim's story 24

**Sorry it took so long to get this one out, I have a shit load of school this semester and my writing is falling on the back burner, I will update though, I owe it to all my FUCK AWESOME reviewers tehe ;) so here it is**

**KIM**

"I'd been in school with Jared since we both started."

Ace looked on, wide eyed, silent.

"It's a small rez and there's only so many schools, plus we lived close to each other. Probably only a few blocks away."

Still, no comment, wow, she must really wanna hear this story.

"We were never friends or anything, I mean, I knew who he was, but we never talked. You have to understand, I was never that pretty."

Ace started to protest

"That's not-"

I cut her off

"Hold on sweetie, I don't want your reassurance, I'm fine with how I look, I'm just stating a fact."

Despite my reassuring words, I couldn't help but compare us in my head. Her, with her big brown eyes and killer curves, and Me, with my tiny curve-less figure, and weird green/brown eyes. But that didn't matter, that wasn't the point.

"Somewhere around the 6th grade, things changed."

Her eyes softened, she knew where this was going.

"Jared had always been cute, but suddenlt, things were different, and I felt...differently."

Ace nodded slowly, compassion filling her eyes.

"I tried to get his attention, practically flipped when I got assigned as his partner in biology, but he just...never noticed."

I could tell she was starting to get angry...the idea that she was getting angry for me just made me like her that much more.

"Then, we graduated middle school, and there was no reason for us to be together. We both went into high school, albeit very differently. I was quiet, shy, I didn't have a lot of friends. Jared was a Jock, ya know, basketball star and all that. Then, out sophomore year, we were put on the same project in English. He didn't know me, didn't want to know me, but he had to work with me."

Yeah, she was pissed now

"We were supposed to write a poem. It was really obvious that he didn't want to, and that he expected me to write one while he just hung out. I didn't mind, I just liked being around him. So I wrote what I was feeling, I wrote him a poem."

I blinked a couple times to get rid of the annoying tears gathering in my eyes.

"It went like this,

_"Longing_

_"Come to me in my dreams, and then_  
><em> By day I shall be well again!<em>  
><em> For so the night will more than pay<em>  
><em> The hopeless longing of the day.<em>

_ Come, as you came a thousand times,_  
><em> A messenger from radiant climbs,<em>  
><em> And smile on your new world, and be<em>  
><em> As kind to others as to me!<em>"

My voice was cracking by the end, and I saw tears flowing down Ace's face.

"It's only fair to say that he sat through the whole thing, smiled at the end, took credit for half the work, and didn't talk to me for the rest of the semester."

I heard Ace's sharp intake of breath and watched as her fists clench.

"That asshole!"

She exclaimed. Hey eyes flashed up to mine, as if expecting reproach, and found none. I agreed with her, Jared had been an asshole. He had more than made up for it in the past years, but a light scar would always mar my heart.

I nodded

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. I decided that it wasn't worth it. That he didn't deserve my heart or my time."

I could almost hear Ace's mental _'you go girl!'_ and grinned.

"I don't think he noticed how I changed, but I had. I stopped looking up in anticipation when he came into the room. I stopped going out of my way to make eye contact in the hall, and in most respects, I moved on."

Hey eyebrows raised, oh, she caught the 'most respects' part.

"I was still in love with him."

Her eye brows furrowed and I could tell she wasn't pleased.

"I couldn't just _make _myself fall out of love, it doesn't work that way, but I was trying. I got my first boyfriend at 15."

She grinned, she liked that.

"His name was Tyler."

My voice got wistful.

"He was everything a first boyfriend should be: gently, caring, attentive, sweet, and he loved me."

I felt a wave of sadness sweep over me as I thought of that year.

"We were just going into our junior year together. I hadn't seen Jared Till all summer, and I thought I was almost completely over him. There was still a little twinge in my heart when I thought of him, but nothing as strong as before."

Ace nodded in approval, she probably wouldn't like where the story was about to go.

"We had algebra II together, and for once, I really didn't care. Sure, I still 'liked' him, but I was more mature, or so I thought. Predictably, he payed no attention to me. I noticed him of course, he was much bigger, much more attractive, but I wasn't that shallow. He managed to go 5 weeks without even looking at me, and why should he, it wasn't like we were friends."

Yeah, more of Ace's lovely glaring, I still didn't see how she managed to do that and still look cute.

"Well, typical Jared, he was late one day and forgot his back pack. We had some sort of pop quiz, and the cliche 'do you have a pencil' question was inevitable. I sat behind him, and after asking the two guys beside him, he turned to ask me."

Ace tensed, she knew where this was going, albeit, her circumstances had been a little more intense.

"I knew what he was going to ask before he did, and even though I only had one more pencil, I was already holding it out. He took it from my hand with a mumbled thanks and turned back around without even looking at me."

I heard Ace's small growl and felt her anger and impatience.

"After class Tyler came to pick me up and drive me home. There's not exactly rules on PDA at a school as small as the rez's, so we were kissing. I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned to see who it was."

Ahh, the big moment she was waiting for.

"Jared had the pencil in his hand and was obviously hurried to go. I took it, looked him in the eyes, and said thanks."

Ace was so focused I could have told her to pat her head and rub her tummy and she would have. I grinned at that mental picture and continued.

"I turned back to Tyler, to resume our previous activities, and then the shoving started. I didn't know what was going on at the time, but as I've learned from Jared, he was trying to get Tyler off of me. I just saw Jared shove Tyler into a desk and push me back, also into a desk. He grabbed Tyler and was saying something to him when I intervened and tried to separate them. Of course, I couldn't, but Jared relented when I started screaming. I remember telling him to 'fuck off', words I NEVER used, and telling Tyler to take me home."

Spell broken, Ace was mottled red and hovering on the edge of yelling something highly inappropriate, and yes, I could tell that just from her face.

"I don't remember the next couple days very well. I do remember that the ride home had been _ really_ uncomfortable, and that Tyler wouldn't tel me what Jared had said. He got more and more distant, and then, out of the blue, he broke up with me."

"What the fu-"

I cut her off, again

"Wait till I'm done."

My voice was firm, I could tell she was fuming, but she nodded.

"I probably looked like shit when I went back to school. I was depressed, I had lost my boyfriend for unknown reasons right before midterms, and I was pissed as hell. I walked into algebra in a bad mood and instantly felt...better. It was weird. For all intensive purposes, I should feel worse, I mean, Jared was in there. But I didn't. He walked right up to me and asked me what was wrong. I didn't answer, I just flipped him the bird and asked the teacher if I could move to the back of the class. Since I was a straight A student, he had no problem moving me."

I took a deep breath

"I remember Jared staring at me the whole time, not knowing what his problem was. He kept trying to approach me, and I just blew him off. I was more than pissed about the whole thing, and I knew he had something to do with how Tyler broke up with me."

"I think this lasted about a week before Jared actually forced me to listen to him. He pulled the whole 'this is real, I really like you' thing, and I, being a teenage girl who had WAY to much of a crush on him, believed him."

Ace glared a little more, and I couldn't help but think it was cute.

"After that, it all went pretty fast. I went to a bondfire, Jared explained things, we fell in love, end of story."

Ace blinked...once...twice...three times. Then she spoke.

"That was it, all he had to do?"

I knew where she was comming from, but I couldn't help but be protective of Jared.

"It wasn't like it was his fault that he didn't like me, like you said, I wasn't even his type. But now, we're both happy. And I don't care why or how, I just know that we are."

Her voice got quiet, small

"Do you regret anything at all...'

My face heated up and I nodded, mutely. Yes. There was one thing that I regretted.

"We umm..."

I felt my blush work it's way down my chest and heard myself squeak out

"We did it to soon."

Her eyebrows raised and she cocked her head to the side, she wanted an explination.

"On our first date we...we had sex. Jared always says that it was his wolf, that he just couldn't control it, but I have a hard time with the fact that I loved him for years, and he kinda sorta took advantage of that fact when he had sex with me."

there was her glare again

"But...'

I continued

"I've forgiven him, and we love each other."

Ace just nodded and settled back. Then she spoke

"So about the changes..."

What? how did she know about those? Oh wait! Paul didn't!

"How soon till they start showing?"

**Sooo , whadja think lol. So as you can tell, I'm not a big Jared fan, I kinda think he's an asshole, but he's still a wolf, so I have to give him some credit. I hope you guys like it, and if you don't, then that's your perogative and not my problem. remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! believe it or not, it actually makes me write faster :) ILY**


	26. Run In with Bella 25

**So this chapter's short, but it explores some things I've been thinking. Read the A/N at the bottom afterwards for more :) I hope you like it**

**ACE**

Kim was pretty pissed off, and I wasn't sure why. What did she have to be all pissy about, my personal life was just that, **my** personal life. I scoffed.

"Yeah, I did."

Her eyes widened and I just rolled mine.

"And at the moment I'm pretty pissed no one told me about all these 'changes' I'm supposed to expect."

Her face fell and I could tell that some long explanation was comming, her mouth opened and I raised my hand.

"You know what...never mind. I'll find out later. Thank you for telling me your story, it's means a lot."

My voice lowered

"Really, but I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you later."

"Ace-"

I just shook my head.

"No. Just let me think about this for a while...ok?"

She just nodded her head.

I started out the front door, and inspiration hit me. I ran back in the house.

"Hey Kim...can I borrow your car?"

She looked wary

"Ace...I don't know if Paul would-"

"Fuck him!"

I was suprised at how loud my voice was.

"Ok yeah... I already did."

I giggled at my cleverness

"But he doesn't own me, and I wanna go to the mall."

She looked like she disapproved, so I decided to go another rout.

"Please Kim...I really need to get away from here for a while...I'll be careful."

Bingo! The big puppy dog eye trick worked. She just nodded and sighed.

"Just please Ace...don't get yourself hurt."

I grinned

"Oh I can take care of myself."

* * *

><p>I knew that Paul would be really pissed when he found out...but I was over his over-dramaticism. I stepped on the gas a little more and sighed...I was really getting sick of all this drearyness. This was one of the rare days that the sun was shining, and I was taking advantage of this whole 'no vampire' day. As I arrived at the Port Angeles mall, I slowed and pulled into a spot in the back.<p>

I got out of the truck, slamming the door on the way, and started inside. As I made my way towards the back, where all my favorite stores usually were, I was stopped in my tracks. There, in one of the many bridal shops, was Bella. Bella and two girls, who were undeniably vamps. I was shocked. I didn't know vampires could be out at all in the sunlight. The little one with the black hair was wearing a scarf, long sleeves, thick sunglasses, and gloves. The larger blond was attired similarly.

For a moment, I didn't know what to do. Should I approach them, run the other way. Then, I remembered something I heard the pack say. The little one saw the future, that was how the Cullen's got all their money through the stock market and shit, maybe she saw me coming. As if reading my thoughts, she turned towards me. A pretty smile lit up her face and she squealed and motioned me over.

I almost just left on the spot, but there was some sick curiosity that came over me that I just couldn't deny. I walked over, slowly, towards the group. Bella just stood there looking pathetic, like always, and the blond one glared at me. I just rolled my eyes...what crawled up her butt and died?

"Hi! My name's Alice!"

"Um...nice to meet you?"

The blonde one just glared a little more, and Bella just shrank into herself.

"I see that you're...busy. So, I'll just be going."

I turned to leave when the little one's voice rang out again.

"Wait!"

I turned back. She looked a little abashed.

"I wanted to apologize for my brother. We- my family - We're not usually like that. Edward's just really protective over Bella."

I glanced over towards Bella, Yeah, I would be to if I had any affection for her. She was a tiny, quivering, useless user. I just scoffed.

"Hey, I'm not gonna sterotype all vamps cuz of him. I'm sure that some of you are decent, but you're all leaches."

She flinched. When she spoke, her voice was harder.

"At least we don't feed off of people."

I scoffed again, I guess they just brought that out in me.

"But don't you! You have had years that you could work hard, that you could do things for the world. But instead, you sit around leaching off the hard work of American citizens. Stealing our money just because you can see the future of the stock market!"

My voice was raising and people were staring, but I didn't give a damn. I lowered my voice to a hiss.

"Besides your doctor daddy, who in your family helps anyone? You sit around with your fancy life of travel and luxury and fancy cars and play, while hardworking people pay for your lifestyle. You do nothing for anyone even though you have all the resources in the world. What's your excuse for that sweetheart?"

I saw her chin begin to tremble and heard the blond one begin to growl. Bella just stood with that SAME FUCKING EXPRESSION SHE ALWAYS WORE that I assume was supposed to look angry.

"I guess one of my many talents seems to be pissing off vamps, but just remember. The wolves are dirt poor, most of them are teenagers, and they live like shit. But they spent all their time protecting and defending people. What do you do...hide."

I knew if I stayed any longer I was gonna get into trouble, and I had promised Kim that I wouldn't. Without another word I just walked off.

**So Yes, I know that it's a short chapter, and I"m sorry, but the concept just occured to me that the Cullen's ARE feeding off of people. I mean, having one doctor in a family that big wouldn't account for that much money, and it's mentioned several times that the reason for most of the Cullen's wealth is Alice's ability to see the rise and decline of the stock market. Doesn't that just piss you off! I mean, they act all righteous and nobel, but for all they could be doing, what is it they do? Go to high school and sit around with pissy attitudes? But really, all they do is steal from people and make our bad economy even worse. Yup that was my angry Cullen thought for the day. :)**


	27. Finding her 26

**Here's the next chapter y'all. I really like Paul's attitude in this one, and I hope you do too :) so here it is.**

**PAUL**

Where the fuck was ace! This was the most fucked up situation ever! I mean, first we had sex...*instant hard on* then she stormed off to Kim's...who wouldn't tell me where she was. This ended up in me being forcefully thrown out the door by an angry Jared. I probably deserved it, I would have done much worse if someone was yelling at my imprint, and now what...she had taken off.

I was shaking in rage. Then a thought struck me, the bonding was complete now. I stood completely still, and focused on Ace. Everything I knew about her. Her delicious smell, her fucking sexy smile. Her long thick dirty blonde hair, and I was instantly pulled in a direction that I would have never dreamed of going...Port Angeles.

I noticed that the sun was starting to go down, and this only fueled my desire to find her before dark. After all, night was when vampires were safest. I ran over to my car and jumped in, grabbing my keys out of the cupholder and skidding off towards the main highway.

I followed me heart...isn't that the fucking lamest shit you've ever heard, but it was true. It was like there was an actual tugging in my chest leading me towards where I knew she was. I kept driving, and it felt like I was playing a game of hot and cold. The closer I got the the town's main activity hub, the mall, the more relaxed the tightening in my chest began to feel. I was close.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I immidiately sniffed out the trucK that Ace had bogarted from Kim. I noticed its emptyness and snarled, slamming my hand into the dash. I instantly regretted it, as part of the dash broke off under my hand. I growled even louder, pulling into what I knew was two parking spots, not even caring. I grabbed the keys, and practically threw myself out the door.

Once inside the mall, I felt like there was some sort of tracker attached to Ace, leading me directly to her. I wove my way through the throngs of shallow tittering teenage girls, a few of which tried to stop me, and made my way directly towards the vintage music store towards the back of the mall.

Entering the store, I almost bumped into a little girl...wait...I guess she wasn't that little. A chick in her late teens who was probably around 90 pounds and 4 foot 1. Her green eyes flashed up at me, widening in fear. I didn't know why, but for some reason I felt oddly attached to her. Nothing like imprinting of course, just a familial sort of bond that made me want to protect her. Not as strong as mine and Ace's, but something much alike to Emily and Kim. She has many piercings and several tatoos that peaked out of her baggy clothes. Before I could apologize, she was out of there, fast as the wind.

She quickly I stopped in my tracks. There, standing toward the back of the store with a pair of headphones on, was my girl. She was swaying her hips to the music, and softly singing in a smoky sexy tone, what I knew to be an old blues song. It took me a second to rip my eyes away from her, and towards the barely pubescent little fuckers who were standing behind her, practically drooling over her perfect ass.

Before she could murmur another bar, I was right behind her, snarling at the little shits, who scattered like ants at the sight of a guy at least twice their size growling at them. Ace spun around, big eyes widening, and the second my mind registered her smell, I knew this was gonna be bad.

* * *

><p><strong>ACE<strong>

How the fuck did this shit always happen to me! One moment I'm minding my own business, listening to some Ottis Redding, trying to ignore the little horndogs who inevitablely are behind me. And the next, here's Paul, in all his snarling, huge, and let's face it, fucking sexy glory.

I let out a little shriek of suprise, and watched his nostrils flare. Oh yeah, super smell...and I've had a little run in with some vamps today, this can't be good.

I watch his jaw clamp down so hard that the muscles in his cheek stand out almost as much at his arms, and then listen, as he speaks through gritted teeth.

"Where. Are. They."

I gulp, trying to keep my nerves from over taking me, when he repeats the question. I open my mouth, but find it completely dry. Once I manage to get the words out, they are much weaker that I would like.

"I-I don't know. I just sort of ran into them today."

He seemed unconvinced. Well, unconvinced and furious mixed together. If he wasn't so fucking hot, it would almost make him look sort of silly.

"Where."

His words were terse, not phrased like questions but demands. Then a thought came to me, something to calm him down. Slowly, I moved fowards, which wasn't hard considering that the magnetic pull between us was about 100 times stronger now that we were...bonded? and I wrapped my arms around him.

I instantly felt the rock hard muscles relax, and his large hot arms reach around me, effectively shielding me from anything else in the store.

"I'm fine darlin' there's nothing to worry about."

The endearment slipped out before I could even stop it, and I didn't really want to. After all, I was from Georgia, and as hard as I tried, I couldn't shut out my accent alltogether.

"If they even touched you I swear-"

I cut him off.

"It was just the two girls and Bella"

I thought this might relieve some of his anxiety.

"And the only one who touched me was the little one, and she doesn't seem to bad."

He just nodded slowly, and I knew he was only humoring me. They were all vile to him.

"Alice."

"uh huh"

He seemed to let this soak in, and squeezed me tighter for a minute, before letting me go and pushing me back, as if to get a good look at me.

I allowed him his little inspection, complete with twirling and raising my arms, and when he was satisfied that I was unharmed, I was back in his searing embrace.

"I'm sorry I ran off"

I murmured into his chest. Then the flashback of my first time re-entered my mind, and I stiffened. He noticed it instantly, and pushed me back again, staring intensly into my eyes.

"What's wrong."

Once again...not a question. He would really have to work on that if this whole situation was gonna work out.

"It's nothing"

I said, shoving away from him completely. I started to turn, to put the earphones back on the hook, when he caught my arm and spun me around.

"Baby girl...you're coming home with me. Now."

His voice wasn't harsh, only firm, and it usually would have pissed me off, but all I felt right now was a need to submit, if only to make him happy for the moment.

"uh huh"

My voice was barely audible, and as he led me out of the store and towards the enterance, I knew that this couldn't be good. As the biting cold wind hit my face, I involuntarrily shuddered, and leaned into Paul's warmth. He wrapped his arm protectively around me, and led me to his car.

"I'm sorry"

I murmered, and his only reply was to lower his face to my head, burying his face in my hair, and giving off a sound that sounded suspiciously like purring. I almost giggled at the idea of this huge imposing man purring like a cat.

Opening my door and practically lifing me into it, Paul managed to stay silent and keep his face completely straight, not giving me a single clue of his emotions. After making sure I was buckled in (reallly, what was I, 4?), he crossed in front of the car to his side, and slammed the door. He started the car, and in an effort to relieve some of the tension, I flipped on the radio.

When the first dramatic rumbles of Led Zepplin's "When the Levee Breaks" came pounding into the car, my boy relaxed instantly. My first thought was to turn and see if Paul was mad, but I was to much of a wimp to check. I hummed a few bars without realizing it, and was instaltly on gaurd when I heard Paul began to speak.

The anxiety turned to suprise when I heard his words.

"Sing for me."

I raised my eyebrows. Did her really just say that? As if to emphasize his point, He waved his hand towards the radio and gave me a look that said I didn't have a choice. I rolled my eyes, knowing that the only way to find any sort of peace for the rest of the ride, was to give him his request.

I started, my voice sounding lower and huskier than usual, probably because I had been screaming lately more than usual.

_"If it keeps on raining, the levee's gonna break._

_If it keeps on raining, the levee's gonna break._

_And when the levee breaks, I'll have no place to stay."_

My voice continued until the guitar and drums began to play us out. When I opened my eyes, I realized I had completely lost myself in the music. I turned to see Paul, and was suprised that His entire body, including his substancial erection, was turned towards me at intense attention.

It was silent for a moment, before he said in a panty dropping low voice

"How come you never told me you could sing like that."

I could feel a blush rise up my neck, a fucking blush, and turned away in effort to hide it. I nervously ran my hand through my hair, enjoying the silky feel of my thick tresses slipping through my fingers.

"I dunno, I mean, I didn't think you'd care."

The silence stretched out too long this time. I turned to see Pauls expression, was a mixture of rage and deep sorrow, and his features twisted as if I had slapped him. Oops, I had really fucked this up hadn't I.

**So, I've already written the next chapter, and I think it's pretty awesome. It's up to you guys and your reviews to get me to post the next one :) so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	28. Perfection 27

**PAUL**

Didn't think I"d care! Didn't think I'd FUCKING CARE! I resisted the urge to slam on the brakes right then and show her how much I fucking cared, and instead, just pushed the gas harder, in an effort to get home before I phased on her fucking ass.

Along with the rage (which by the way, was clouding my vision with bloody fucking red), there was a pain, so intense, that I thought something was literally wrenching my guts out. After all this time, all the pain and blood and fucking tears I'd shed, all for her, and she didn't think I'd care. The sound of her fucking beautiful voice, still ringing in my ears, only added fuel to the flame.

"Paul, Paul I"m sorry"

I was only vaguely aware of these words, seeing as how most of my attention was on keeping the car from flipping off the road, and/or phasing on the spot, but I did hear them, and they didn't help a thing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her pull her knees up to her chest and hug them, I knew that she was probably confused by my extreme reaction, but right now, I couldn't say anything to comfort her if I tried. I heard a faint sniffle and knew she was crying.

Fucking Crying!

How on the fucking earth could I be sitting here in the most excruciating pain of my life, and one little sniffle from her still manage to bring me to my knees? I reached my hand over to touch her shoulder, to comfort her, to let her know that things would be ok. And she flinched.

Fucking Flinched!

A million different possibilities were running through my head, reasons why this amazing creature who I was placed on this earth to love cherish and protect was flinching away from me. But at the moment, the only thing my pain numbed mind could grasp, was that she wasn't in my arms while those fucking horrible tears spilled down her cheeks.

Abruptly, I yanked the steering wheel to the side, landing us roughly on the shoulder. I heard her quick intake of breath, and just as quickly, I had her in my lap. I wasn't any vamp, but even I hadn't seen my hands move as fast as they did to unbuckle her and pull her on top of me.

Her big brown eyes widened and looked into mine with more shock than sadness, but that was there as well, raw in the moisture that was coating her smooth cheeks.

She blinked Once...Twice... but before she got the three, I cut her off, my voice suprisingly low.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?"

I hadn't meant for it to come out that hard, that mean, but I was almost beyond caring...almost.

"I- I didn't-"

She choked on the word, well, either that or the tears that I knew were in her throat.

"What...What didn't you..."

**"I don't know what you want from me!"**

Fuck! I hadn't heard a voice reach that volume since the last time Sam had yelled at us. And that was saying something. As my ears stopped ringing, I noticed that the tears had resumed their enviable path down her smooth face. I didn't even know how to respond to her words, which was ironic considering what she had said.

"What do you mean?"

My voice was softer this time, gentler, I was glad. I didn't want to scare her off, to scare her at all really.

"Ever since we met, all you seem to want to do is possess me. You want me to be yours but you don't even really know what that means. It wasn't ever personal, besides our 20 questions, you don't even know anything about me. All you know is that your wolf want's me to have it's cubs, and that's as far as it got with you."

All this had come out in a tangled, sometimes choked, rant. And in the split second that it took my mind to comprehend her words, a barrage of emotions rammed into me.

It was true. It was all true. At least, from her point of view.

I had been loud, demanding, possessive, protective, and to be honest, probably extremely intimidating. I had been bossy, and controlling, and I had never even tried to woo her. I had just expected the imprint bond to do all of that for me, and now that we were mated, I was sure it had. But like with all relationships, as soon as you think it's smooth sailing, a typhoon hits.

I pulled her head down gently, my hand on the back of her neck, trying to ignore what that did to us physically, considering that she was straddling my lap, and rubbed her tears away with the pad of my thumb.

"Baby..."

My voice was low, gentle, seductive (just like I wanted it)

"All I want is you. I don't know why exactly, I don't know how, but I know that without you, I would quite literally go insane."

Her breathing, which had started to even out, picked up it's pace again as her heart began to beat erattically.

"Since the first moment I saw you..."

My jaw clenched in tense restraint

"in bed with that fucker, even though you were high out of your mind, even though I had no idea who you were, you were..."

The pause that followed was long, for both of us.

"I don't even know how it happened, but you were...everything. The only face I would ever dream about touching. The only body I would ever dream about owning. The only hands I would ever dream about holding. The only lips I would ever dream about kissing."

My voice was a whisper now, and I had timed myself perfectly, as her lips met mine, and my hand pressed her forward. It was slow, sweet. I felt her lips part the second my tongue pressed against them. But instead of the usual heated, passionate, ravaging of her mouth that I usually tried for, I took my time. It was like I was trying to memorize her, because I was, because I had just realized how little I knew her.

And for the first time, even though I didn't believe it was possible (and believe me it almost wasn't) I pulled back first. The tears left on her cheeks shone like tiny jewels, and I bent foward and slowly licked them off. They tasted...well...like tears. But they were _her_ tears, so to me, they tasted like the finest wine, the sweetest nectar...they tasted like...home.

Her hands gripped the sides of my biceps tightly, and I could tell that they barely covered half the width. I loved how much bigger I was (in a completely selfish and wolf-ish way).

"Paul."

Her voice, low and husky, only served to make the car feel that much smaller. But I wasn't complaining. No Sir. The smaller the space, the closer we were, and that was perfectly fine with me.

"Uh huh."

So sue me, I couldn't form a complete sentence with this girls lips so close to me.

"I'm sorry."

She leaned into me, pressing her face into my chest, and (if I wasn't mistaken), inhaling my scent. For a moment, a completely irrational desire for her to just inhale me whole, took over me. I mastered it though, and managed to get out.

"I want to say something like 'it's fine' but darlin..."

I felt her tense up,

"I think if you ever said that again, you might actually get hurt, and I don't think I'd take it as well as Sam if I did anything to you."

It was true. Until I imprinted, I couldn't imagine why he was so mopey about what he did to Emily. But now, now that I knew just how far I would go to protect my imprint, the idea of me being to one to hurt her felt more searing than any other pain I'd experienced so far, and I'd felt some pretty painful shit, so that was saying something.

She nodded, and nestled into me. The sex we had had was beyond amazing, it was a spiritual experience, being one with your imprint, that shit was intense. But this, right here, was perfection. Just the knowledge that she loved me, and wanted me to be with her, protect her, that was fucking heaven.

After an unspecified amount of time, that could have been hours or minutes, she reluctantly slid back into her seat. I growled a little bit, but she leaned over and pecked me on the cheek.

I put the car into gear continued on my way home. This was gonna be fine, this was gonna be all right.

Oh how wrong I was.


	29. Oh Shit! moments 28

**ARO**

This simply would not do! I had just acquired a new member in my guard, Lorena, a weaker and slightly less helpful version of the Cullen's Alice, and she had just given me some very bad news.

The Wolves, the ones that have that ridiculous truce with the Cullens, they are shape shifters. Now usually, this would be a welcome difference, seeing as how it's harder to kill a werewolf than a shifter, but I have just been informed that they Imprint.

Imprint!

That word comes with distasteful memories, and I know that somewhere in the archives we will have a recording of the story that is associated with that word.

With Marcus and Caius trailing behind me, I make my way to the old library. Throwing open the door, I make my way directly toward the "shape shifter" section, and begin to search for the book containing the story I wish to read. Aha! Here it is.

Flipping pages and reading them as I go, I quickly come upon the story I wish to find.

_Egypt 22 bc_

(this was written and given to my by one of my old egyptian allies, I really did like that old fool, shame I had to kill him.)

_Today we had to deal with a problem. Within several days of destroying the tiger shifters that were taking up our space by the Nile, people began to grow wary of us. Considering our dark skin and the mud paste we have devised, it is almost impossible to tell our skin from theirs, but they had begun acting suspicious. Our business had gone down exponentially and almost no one was interested in trading._

_We came upon the fact that there was a small community of women, all beautiful young girls, that were mating with the tigers. They called themselves "beloved ones", and believe they they are the other halves to their fallen mates. It seems, that after the deaths of their men, they have acquired tremendous extra strength, although their appearances are increasingly wild and unkempt, and have now taken it upon themselves to kill us. _

_After a small battle, we have actually lost several of our own a fact that does not fail to suprise me, and even after being mortally wounded, these women did not stop fighting. It turns out that they had gone effectively mad after the loss of their mates, and been telling the townspeople everything they knew about us. We will now have to wipe out the entire settlement just to repair the danger these girls have done._

_It is the strangest thing. Before they mated with the shifters, these girls were just like any ordinary young woman (albiet much more beautiful, somthing about their blood and ability to bear strong children) but after all this happened, it was as if they were actually another part of these ferocious shifters. It is to be marked for future use, that these "beloved ones" are dangerous, and are either to be left alone **with** their mates, or eradicated entirely._

Oh this is not good. This is not good at all.

The shifters in the Cullen's territory were an exception only in the fact they they had made peace with some of our kind. And the shifters wouldn't risk telling the world of our kind due to the fact that they were also supernatural creatures. But imagine, if by some fatal accident, one of these shifters died. There are no assurances of laws stating that these "imprints" will not expose our secret.

There, of course, is a problem with the size of the wolf pack at the moment. But, without the Cullen's assistance, it would be much easier to take out all the wolves and their mates. This would take some planning, for sure, but I could work it out.

"Marcus! Caius! I need your help in gathering all the vampires that owe us fealty. There is a war to start, and I intend to win it."

* * *

><p><strong>ACE<strong>

This was beyond nice.

I was safely snuggled into Paul's arms, and even though I knew he was trying to make it feel cuddly, I could feel the underlying tension.

He was scared to death.

I felt guilt at this thought. He was scared. My big bad wolf was scared that I, little ole' fucked up me, would run away again. I had to admit, I was good at it. Every time things got touchy or scary, I ran, it was just who I was. I turned my head into his chest and inhaled again, snuggling as close as I could without turning our comfortable arrangement into a porno for the rest of the pack. He just made a low, purring, sound and tightened his grip.

_rinnnnnggggggg! rinnnnggggg!_

Shit Emily! Why does your phone have to be so fucking loud. I heard her answer it, and the entire pack seemed to tense up at once, Paul more than the rest of them. And his protective hold threatened to squeeze the breath out of my lungs.

"Paul!"

I choked out.

"You're strangling me."

He instantly loosened his grip and began to rub comforting circles on my back as I choked a little.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry."

I knew he meant the words, but at the moment, all his attention was fixed on Emily, and whoever she was on the phone with.

I shifted and looked up at his face. In a split second the very atmosphere of the room changed drastically. Paul tensed, his arms like coils around me. It was slightly painful and his demeanor told me that this was serious.

A quick scan of the room confirmed that the rest of the pack was in a similar position. Jared with his arms wrapped around Kim, Sam was already by Emily's side, and practically snatching the phone from her hand.

"Explain Leech."

his voice was hard, and even I hadn't heard Sam use that term for the Cullens. He didn't like them of course, but he know how to be civil. I heard a faint, high pitched, murmuring on the other line, which I was sure was Alice. Then, all hell broke loose.

The wolves were all on their feet, shaking, and visibly on the edge of phasing.

This would be one of those "Oh shit!" moments.


	30. Complicated 29

**Ace**

I felt the thick, vibrating tension in the air around me. I pulled away from Paul in order to look into his eyes, possibly to find some answers. And was yanked roughly back into his side with a growl. I tensed, he wasn't usually like this.

"What? What the fucks going on guys?"

I felt like the silence was deafening. All the wolves were clutching their imprints with a manner similar to the way I'm sure paul was holding me. Well then, this had to involve us. I roughly pinched the inside of Paul's arm, invincible or not, that shit had to hurt.

He reared back, directing a snarl at the source of his pain, and appearing sincerely horrified when he realized it was me. At least now I was free. I quickly scrambled out of his grasp and held out my hands in a blatant sign that I needed space.

"Ok, I get that I"m not super strong or have any fucking power, but that doesn't mean that you can just ignore me when I ask a question. And I'm pretty sure that it involves all of us, so you owe us an explanation."

I heard Emily voice her agreement, and Kim just whimpered a little, Bless her heart.

Paul's Jaw clenched and unclenched, and the pain hidden beneath layers of rage in his beautiful silver eyes softened my stony composure.

"It's not my information to tell."

His words were terse, and I could tell he didn't even want to say them. He looked towards Sam, as we all did in that moment. And, for once, it was like the rest of the pack didn't exist. Sam had his face buried in the nape of Emily's neck, and the phone was on the floor, high pitched buzzing still emitting from the ear piece.

After a few moments that felt like a few years, he raised his head and there was a suspicious wetness in his chocolate brown depths.

"That was Alice."

More of the buzzing, he must have forgotten she was still present, this must have jolted him back into realization.

"Here, she will be able to explain the situation with the Volturi better than I would."

The entire room tensed at that word, except me that is. It sounded like a fucking expensive car that no one really needed.

I cleared my throat and Paul looked back to me. Noting my look of confusion, One MIssissippi...two mississippi, three...that was it.

"Ok I get that yall are all a part of this secret supernatural world, but ya gotta clue me in. I may be trailer trash that didn't finish high school but I'm not to stupid to understand trouble when it's lookin me in the face."

My accent was't just peaking through now, it was me full on Georgia drawl, with a dash of shotgun powder to boot.

I heard a low growl from Paul and similar sounds comming from the rest of the pack. Great, who had I pissed off now. I mentally ran over my words and realized that the 'trailer trash' comment might of pissed him off.

"Paul can we just look past my low self esteem for a moment and get around to the more important stuff."

I could tell this wasn't a great compromise, but it wasn't paul that answered, it was Sam.

"Ace, you are important to this pack, but I understand where you are comming from, you have to right to know what's going on."

Damn right.

" This Volturi."

More tensing and growls.

"They are the vampire high court, the rulers so to speak. They have been known to insert themselves into the lives and affairs of other supernatural beings."

Ok, This wasn't to hard to understand. I didn't know why anyone hadn't thought to tell me this before. I looked up towards paul, who once, wasn't looking at me ( a rare occurrence) But instead, was staring at his alpha with a look of hate, which I assumed was pointed more at the subject, the volturi, than Sam himself.

"I think Alice can fill you in on the rest."

Sam leaned over and snached up the phone, saying lowly into the reciever

"Listen bloodsucker...Alice, I'm going to put you on speakerphone and I need you to tell the rest of the pack what you just told me."

There was a pause and more of the high pitched murmuring.

"No, tell them everything. They need to know."

Well wasn't that great, Alice had Sam's permission not to censor anything out. This had me wondering what else was censored in this pack.

Sam pressed the glow-ey button on the front of the phone, and Alice's melodic voice flowed through the speaker, un-expectantly tense.

"Can you all hear me?"

"Yes."

This from Sam.

"Ok so earlier today I got a vision that I didn't understand, so I contacted some of my contacts in Rome and heard something quite awful that Aro was planning."

_Aro?_ I thought? As if he was reading my mind, Paul whispered,

"The leader of the volturi."

He practically spit the word out.

Alice continued.

"He has heard of your pack, and in particular, your imprints."

The wolves were letting off low growls and it was making it hard to hear. Me and Emily both told them to shut up in unison. I"m pretty sure that Emily's command held more power than mine, but it worked.

"There are history's that the volturi are privy to that tell of the time before supernaturals lived together with any sort of civilty. It had been decreed throughout the vampire world, that shifters, and their...mates.,"

A little more growling, a few more 'shutups'.

"are to be...exterminated."

No more low growls, shit just got real. I feared for the pretty little phone, It was relatively new, considering that one of the wolves had broken the last one, and Emily looked over at it with the same shock that I was sure was mirrored on mine and Kim's face.

I was the first to speak...well, real words that is.

"You mean, that we're in danger just because they _imprinted_ on us.?"

My voice was incredulous, and Paul's arm tightened painfully around my side.

Ouch!

I shoved away from his hard body, ignoring the inevitable twince of pain in my chest, and said.

"That's fucked up!"

I was sure that I wasn't the only one feeling this way, but no one answered me. After a VERY pregnant pause, Paul moved towards me, looking very injured when I took another step back.

What? It's not my fault I value my ribs in their current, not broken state. He seemed to realize that the only way he was gonna get anywhere was by explaining things to me. Smart boy.

"Megan"

I flinched at his hard tone, and his use of my real name. This shit was real.

"I would _never_ let anything happen to you. Or any of us. We're not alone in this war."

A wave of dizziness hit me.

War?

Had I un-intentionally got my self caught in this clusterfuck of violence and craziness all over again.

"I know you wouldn't mean to, but my arm's still broken."

He flinched, his face going hard.

"Having good intentions doesn't make it any better for those of us who don't have super strength or heal fast. Why the fuck do they want to kill us anyways?"

Oh great, this was one of those situations where my bluntness would only fuck me over. The room was deathly quiet, and it would take a fucking dump truck to break through this tension. Why did this all have to be so complicated?


	31. Change of Plans 30

**CARLISLE**

I felt like I was responsible for the woes of the entire town of forks. After all, it wasn't until our arrival in Forks that all this corruption started happening. First it was Officer Swan's friend. Then all the others that followed. Then, all the commotion with Bella, and that seems to have changed the girl herself. She seemed to be a very normal human girl, despite Edwards insistence that she was some rare creature, the only thing different about her seemed to be her lack of self preservation and Edward's inability to read her mind. But now, to my great dissapointment, Edwards borderline obsessive attention and the bloodlust all vampires seemed to feel for her, has somehow assured her that she was...dare I say it...more valuable than she really was. My first allegiance after all, was to my family.

I had to guard my mind carefully when Edward was around lest he pick up on my vein of thoughts and cause a ruckus in her defense. I didn't deny that he truly loved her, and her him. But Edward was so much more mature than Bella, she didn't seem to be on the same mental plane as my son. His protection of her and fierce loyalty, reminded me more of a parent and child than a real relationship between two adults. I think, secretly, the reason he is so hesitant to turn her, is that he wants her to mature more first.

But this isn't about Bella anymore. There are a whole new pool of potential victims in these 'imprints', and they were my first priority right now, namely because Bella had her own personal body guard in my son. I listened in from the other room while Alice explained the Volturi's ruling. Of course this caused a great amount of disturbance in that pack. When Alice hung up I sat quietly thinking over what it was I planned on doing about this situation.

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

I sat, curled into Edwards cool, beautiful, God-like, body, and listened as Edward and Alice volleyed ideas on my protection. I was so scared, me and Edward were going to be married shortly, and then he would change me, and I could protect myself and everyone around me, and I would be powerful.

"We could find a safe house with some sort of underground cavern for her until it's over."

This from Alice. I really loved how much she cared about me.

"Be reasonable Alice."

I shivered at his beautiful velvet voice. How did I get so lucky to find a beautiful man like this.

"We need to place Bella with some of our allies until this blows over."

I pouted. No. I wanted to be with Edward. Alice's face face contorted into a frown and then went blank and she started humming. She was hiding something, she always did that when she was hiding something. Edward was tense beside me, with a mixture of relief and anger on his stunning features.

"What's this about Alice!"

He seemed angry. VERY angry.

"I-I don't know Edward. I all started when he..."

I was getting confused.

"Who Alice?"

I asked

"What started? Who are you talking about?"

Edward looked down at me with his hypnotizing amber eyes.

"Bella...sweetie."

Oh no, this wasn't good. He wasn't telling me something.

"Whatttt?'

I urged, pouting. I knew he couldn't resist my beautiful brown eyes when I pouted.

"It's Jacob."

I glared at his name. He was a traitor. A horrible friend. He completely ditched me for some girl he didn't even know. I knew him for years, even when we were little, and he goes off and ditches me. I've never met anyone more selfish than Jacob Fucking Black.

"What about him."

I don't even care...but I wanna know anyways.

"Alice saw a future where we all survived. You and Edward were both blank for a period of time then you came back. I think that the wolves were the ones that saved us."

He paused.

"But now, ever since Jacob's imprinting..."

I flinched.

"Just tell me Edward...I'm not made of glass."

He sighed. His velvet voice was flat, monotone, his beautiful face expressionless.

"It's different. You don't survive this time."

What? That wasn't possible. I was always being protected. I had Edward and Ja-

Wait, I didn't have Jacob anymore. As if reading my mind (as if he could) Edward kept talking in that heartbreakingly empty voice.

"Your only tie to the wolves was Jacob. His devotion to you kept you alive. But...he doesn't love you anymore, he doesn't want to ...protect you anymore."

I flinched away from the harsh words. This couldn't be happening. I mean, sure I had chosen Edward over Jacob, but I thought that he would always love me, that I could have both of them. Now that all this imprintings shit got in the way, I could die...I _would_ die, if Jacob didn't save me.

"How...How could that be?"

My greek God sighed.

"I don't know darling. But we can fix this, the future isn't set in stone."

Hell no it wasn't. And I was going to do anything in my power to change it back.

* * *

><p><strong>ACE<strong>

I could not believe we were fucking doing this. I was in Pauls truck, and Emily's Jeep was being driven by sam right ahead of us.

We were going to the **FUCKING CULLEN'S** house.


End file.
